


Transformers and Naruto! Movie 2!-Return of the Fallen!

by Flamedance1232



Category: Naruto, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamedance1232/pseuds/Flamedance1232
Summary: It's been 2 years since Mission City, 19-year-old, Uzumaki Maika has found out a bit about her birth parents, but she is thinking of returning to the Elemental Nations while Sam is off to collage. But, their plans are put on hold when things take a turn for the worst when an old and new enemy threaten everything that they both love. They now must find a way to bring them down and save the world. Again. Can Maika prove that she truly loves the Prime or well she be left with a broken heart? Slight slow going Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)





	1. My Original Uzumaki Hybrid Femme Character(s) Profile!

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is my third installment of my Transformers and Naruto crossover story. Anyways, onto the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck, I do. however, own Uzumaki Maika AKA Flamedance. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.

Uzumaki (Uchiha) Maika (Cybertronian Name: Flamedance) "The Hidden/Unknown Daughter of Ultra Magnus, the Autobot Commander of the Wreckers, the Hidden Honorable Adopted Daughter of Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, the Hidden Granddaughter of Uchiha Madara, the Honorable Granddaughter of Uzumaki Umiko, the Third Uzukage of Uzushiogakure no Sato, and the Heiress to the Uzumaki Clan"

19 almost 20 years of age

Born on June 9th, 1990

Was born in Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) a few miles from Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves)

5' 5"

180 lbs (80% is muscle)

Maika likes doing nin, tai, ken, and fuinjutsu, training, reading in her free time, hanging out, looking up at the moon, and cooking. The young Uzumaki is an evaded lover of wolves, forest, bodies of water, and dark colors. She also has a taste for all things sweets and spicy foods while her favorite drinks are green and jasmine teas

Maika hobbies matches his likes such as nin, tai, ken, and fuinjutsu, training, reading in her free time, looking up at the moon, and cooking

The young Uzumaki is obsessed with nin, tai, ken, and fuinjutsu, training, wolves, weapons of all kinds, dark colors, and looking up at the moon

She is known for her waist length straight crimson red hair with her bangs parted over her forehead while cut into a hime style as they framed her ivory toned face, her eyes are a pair of doe shape glowing blue aquamarine orbs, and a Gymnastic/Runner build. Maika always seen wearing a sleeveless, low V-neck that showed a good deal of her cleavage, upper thigh length black battle kimono outlined in red that also has slits that goes up to her hips it was held together by a burnt orange obi while on the back was a burnt orange spiral outlined in white with a pair of mid-thigh length dark blue biker shorts underneath, a pair of opened toed thick 2" heel feminine dark blue ninja sandals, a forehead protector with a spiral carved into a metal plate sewn onto a red cloth, and a burnt orange spiral pendant outlined in white attached to a blue wizen friendly robotic face hanging from a golden chain around her neck

The young Uzumaki is the apprentice of Jiraiya of the Sennin

She has the Chakra Natures of a High affinity for Fire for Primary, but with a Wind as a secondary

Maika had proven to be a genius in nin, tai, and kenjutsu while she shows her Uzumaki background with her use of fuinjutsu 

The young Uzumaki can also use the Uzumaki Chakra Sealing Chakra like her adopted Mother, Uzumaki Kushina and a few other Uzumakis before her

She also carries around a katana with a stormy blue cloth wrapped around the handle in a diamond like pattern while the tsube in the design of a whirlpool like flame and normal ninja weapons in scrolls visible in the Elemental Nations, but sealed outside of the Nations

Father-Ultra Magnus "The Autobot Commander of the Wreckers"

Mother-Uzumaki (Uchiha) Midoriko (Original Half-Blood Uzumaki Female Character(s)) "The Daughter of Uchiha Madara and the Uzukage of Uzushiogakure no Sato" Deceased

No Biological Siblings

Maternal Biological Cousins-Uzumaki-Uchiha Kenshin "The Grandson of Uchiha Madara and the former Uzukage of Uzushiogakure no Sato and the Daimyo of Uzu no Kuni", Uzumaki-Uchiha Taichi "The Grandson of Uchiha Madara and the former Uzukage of Uzushiogakure no Sato and the younger Brother of the Daimyo of Uzu no Kuni", and Uzumaki-Uchiha Mizuko and Kishiko "The Granddaughters of Uchiha Madara and the former Uzukage of Uzushiogakure no Sato and the younger Sisters of the Daimyo of Uzu no Kuni"

Maternal Biological Uncle-Uzumaki-Uchiha Izuna "The Son of Uchiha Madara and the former Uzukage of Uzushiogakure no Sato and the Father of four"

Maternal Biological Aunt-Uzumaki-Uchiha Hamako formerly just Uzumaki "The Daughter-in-Law of Uchiha Madara and the former Uzukage of Uzushiogakure no Sato, Wife of Uzumaki-Uchiha Izuna, and the Mother of four"

Maternal Biological Grandfather-Uchiha Madara "The former Uchiha Clan Head, one of the three Founders of Konohagakure no Sato, and husband of the Uzukage of Uzushiogakure no Sato" Deceased

Maternal Biological Grandmother-Uzumaki (Uchiha) Umiko (Original Uzumaki Female Character(s)) "The Third Uzukage of Uzushiogakure no Sato and wife of Uchiha Madara"

Adopted Father-Namikaze Minato "The Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato and the Yellow Flash of the Leaf" KIA

Adopted Mother-Uzumaki Kushina "The Hidden Honorable Wife of Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, the Hidden Second Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the Uzumaki Clan Head" KIA

Adopted younger Brother-Uzumaki (Namikaze) Naruto  "The Hidden Honorable Son of Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, the Third Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the Heir of Namikaze Clan"

No adopted Sisters

For as long as the young Uzumaki could remember her only friends had been Jiraiya, books, scrolls, her summons, and for a time Uchiha Itachi. When she moves to Tranquility, Nevada after being thrown forward in time, she is able to befriend Samuel James Witwicky and Mikaela Banes. Maika also befriends the Autobots upon meeting them

In personality, the young Uzumaki is know to be no push over, but she is easy to annoy, however like her adopted Father before her can be serious. She is also very protective of her friends and family to the point that it's not to anger her because she has a slight short-temper thanks to her Uzumaki blood, but she can be kind, caring, and lovable. Maika has shown that she is as intelligent as her adopted Father

The young Uzumaki is known for her dislike of jerks, preps, really bright colors, fan clubs of all kind, waiting for people, people, who think they are better than everyone else, and snakes. She, however, has a 100% hate for hate for the Village Elders, Orochimaru, Yakashi Kabuto, Decepticons, spiders, and perverts

and

Maika was born in Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) a few miles from Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves) to Ironhide and unknown Uzumaki Woman. The young Uzumaki upon being found on their door steps is than quickly adopted by Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. For 5 years, she was raised by them believing that they were her biological parents, however, at the time of their deaths she finds out the truth of her adoption. Taken out of the Village for training two weeks later by her Godfather Jiraiya, Maika trains under him for 12 years in the ninja arts while have Uzu no Kuni and it's hidden village rebuilt before going to live on the other side of a barrier that kept two different sets of humans separate from each other. It is there that she meets the Autobots through a friend and finds out that there is more to her than meets the eye, however, she also feels herself drawn to their Leader and Prime. Now it has been 2 years since Mission City, Uzumaki Maika has finally found out a bit about her birth parents, but she is thinking of returning to the Elemental Nations though she might stay because of her love for the Prime of the Cybertronian race.


	2. 1: The Beginning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck, I do. however, own Uzumaki Maika AKA Flamedance. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.

_Earth. Birthplace of the human race, a species much like our own, capable of great compassion and great violence._

_For in our guest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns._

_Our worlds have meet before. - Optimus Prime_

...My Line...

" _Ding a-ling_ ," a voice from over the comm link said. " _Come out and get your ice cream_."

" _Any bad robot out there is about to get an aft whopping_ ," another voice stated.

"Oi, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, shut up and keep the fragging pit quiet," a 19-year-old red haired girl growled into her ear piece from inside a 2009 silver Pontiac Solstice Coupe. "For Primus fragging sakes!"

A cackle could be hear from the radio of the car.

"Ah think Ironhide and meh are bad influence on ya," a male was heard saying.

"Maybe Jazz," she cackled as well. "Maybe."

...My Line...

_For the last two years, an advanced team of new Autobots has taken refuge here under my command._

...My Line...

" _Acrees, get ready to launch_ ," a male voice stated over the PA.

"We're locked and loaded," one of the Acrees informed as holograms appeared a set of bikes.

...My Line...

_Together we formed an alliance with the humans, a secret, but brave squad of soldiers._

...My Line...

Uzumaki Maika reached over to the passenger set and took hold of a metallic blue folded up bow and a quiver full of at least 150 exploding arrows and 100 arrows that has exploding paper tags attached to them. The bow and the 150 exploding are a 19th birthday present that Optimus had made for her from, what Jazz had identified as, Cybertronian metal. Which upon receiving she had placed a kiss on his holoform's cheek for the gift making him to freeze up in shock before glaring at Jazz and Ironhide, who had started laughing at him, though what was said to them to get them to stop, she had no clue. However, while Maika had never looked a gift horse in the month, but she still wondered why he keeps calling her sweetspark and whenever she asks him about it, Optimus just tells her that she well find out when the time is right and no sooner then that, and all it did was annoy her to no end. Uzumaki + Annoyed = bad things tend to happen to those, who have annoyed the said Uzumaki. And did they happen, but she always managed to make it look like it was Sideswipes doing and not her own to the amusement of Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sam, Mikaela, and the humans of NEST.

" _Alright, listen up_ ," Lennox spoke up. " _China's cover story on this one is toxic spill. They had to evac the area for search and rescue. This makes six enemy contacts in eight months. We gotta make sure this one does not get out in the public eye, so keep it tight_."

...My Line...

_A classified strike team called NEST._

_We hunt what remained of our Decepticon foes hiding in different countries around the globe w_ _ ith the help of a young woman with extraordinary skills. _

...My Line...

Maika got out of the Pontiac when the car came to a stop next to a GMC Topkick Truck. She attached the bow to her left hip while putting the quiver onto her back where she could reach them over her right shoulder. The redhead smoothed out her sleeveless, low V-neck that showed a good deal of her cleavage, upper thigh length black battle kimono outlined in red that also has slits that goes up to her hips it was held together by a burnt orange obi while on the back was a burnt orange spiral outlined in white with a pair of mid-thigh length dark blue biker shorts underneath and a pair of opened toed thick 2" heel feminine dark blue ninja sandals. She was even wearing a forehead protector with a spiral curved onto a metal plate sewn onto a red cloth around her forehead.

"Alright, Ironhide," Major William Lennox spoke as he got out of the GMC and then patted it's hood. "We've got echoes. They're close. Steal stocks 2 O'clock."

At that the GMC transformed into the Weapons Specialist of the Autobots, who sniffed the air, once the soldiers that were in the truck bed was out.

"He's here," he informed. "I smell 'im."

...My Line...

_ She hails form a place called the Elemental Nations that has been hidden from the rest of the Earth by a barrier for over 3000 years. _

_ But, unknown to her, our human allies, and my Autobots is that she is my destined Sparkmate. _

_ And I do not know how much longer I can keep it hidden from her. - Optimus Prime _

...My Line...

"Alright, Flamedance get up onto the roof top," ordered Lennox.

" **Hai**  (yes)," the redhead said before she shot up the building to the top.

" _It's close_ ," a soldier named Graham told Lennox. " _It's getting closer_."

" _Oh no_ ," breathed Epps as he came to stop while holding up an energon detector.

" _What've you got_?" asked Lennox as he walked up to him.

" _Thermal ripple_ ," his Second-in-Command answered him.

" _Right, everybody, be steady_..." Lennox told them as Maika got her bow ready to fire. " _We're right on top of it_." Just as he said that the things started to transform which had the redhead staring at it in shock as it was taller then Optimus and he's the tallest Autobot of all, but she acted quickly in using an Earth Style Jutsu to block the steel stacks from harming the soldiers. " _Eagle-niner_!

The redhead crossed her arms over her chest in an X shape after she did the necessary hand signs.

"Wind Style: Wind Blade!" she was heard yelling before slashing her arms down unleashing sharp blades of winds.

The Decepticon however threw steal stacks in the way and the winds destroyed the stacks before stopping.

" _Panther One, requesting fire mission now_!"

The soldiers all continued to open fire at the thing in front of them as Maika tried either to setting it on fire or shredding it to piece.

" _Gunships on station. Rolling hot_!"

The Decepticon destroyed the helicopters in the sky before they could open fire on it and then took off with the young Uzumaki following behind him on the rooftops, but she took to the ground when he made it to the freeway. The redhead ready her bow and fired off an arrow, but the Decepticon managed to dodge the attack by moving into the oncoming lane and continued to ever time Maika launched an attack of either a jutsu or a kunai with an exploding tag or an exploding arrow at it.

" _Air support, we need Big Buddha to deliver the drop now_!" Epps shouted into his earpiece.

" _Cyclone nine-eight, final attack hitting in one two zero_ ," the Air support replied. " _Clear drop in five, four, three, two, one_."

Looking up into the air, the young kunoichi watched as Optimus jumped from the plane and transformed in mid-air.

"Autobots, I'm in pursuit," he informed his team as he cut the lines for his parachute and transformed back into his truck form allowing the red haired 19-year-old to run up as he opened his door. " **Details**?"

" **His armor is barely damaged as our guys didn't have enough time to do anything to him** ," she answered as she set in the driver seat. " **He took down the choppers before they could even make a signal dent in and he dodges whatever I throw at him**."

" **Okay, Flamedance,** **try and distract him** ," he ordered. " **And if you can take out his wheels**."

" **You got it, Prime** ," she agreed then she jumped out of the cap doing a tuck and roll before she stood up while placing her hands into the tiger seal. "RELEASE!"

A gust of wind blew out around her before she became nothing, but a blur of colors to even the Autobots. The redhead jumped onto the Decepticon's shoulder where she used her sword to cut off the top wheel before she resealed it into her wrist and then ready her bow just as Optimus transformed and jumped on top of the thing.

"Pull over," he ordered while shooting the Decepticon's head as Maika sent the exploding arrow into his bottom wheel just before she used a Wind Style Jutsu to take off his arm.

The Decepticon cried out as all of them went crashing over the edge of the bridge just as the soldiers and Jazz came to them though the Lieutenant of the Autobots caught the redhead just before she hit the ground.

"Punk Aft Decepticon!" growled Ironhide as he walked up with Optimus.

"Any last words?" the Prime asked.

"This is not your pla-anet to rule," the Decepticon answered with a growl. "The Fallen Shall Rise Again!"

"That doesn't sound good," Epps stated.

"Not today," Optimus growled before loading his cannon and shooting the 'Con in the head killing him.

Maika jumped from Jazz's servo and onto Optimus shoulder where she sat down.

"How about next time, shoot first and ask question later?" she asked with worry in her voice making the Prime to look at her from the corner of his optics, but she noticed an odd look in them. "Is something wrong, Prime?"

"I'm not sure," he answered her. "But, what Demolisher said has me worried."

"Prophecies," she sighed. "Dear Primus, how I hate them."

A few soldiers laughed while Optimus smiled at her before they all headed to the Airships.

...My Line...

"Come on, let's go!" Ron yelled. "All hands on deck!" Maika rolled her eyes as she walked inside of the house. "Frankie, Mojo, out!" A small violet and cyan robotic wolf pup that has bright glowing azure blue optics ran after the young kunoichi. "Come on, kiddo, we're on a schedule."

"Slow down, Dad," Sam called out. "Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me, huh?" The young 19-year-old cackled in amusement. "Did you rent the room out?"

"No, I got other ideas for your room, and it rhymes with home theater," answered Ron with a cackle.

Sam walked back inside where Maika was waiting for him when they both heard sobbing so they looked in the direction it was coming from and saw Judy with tears streaming down her face.

"Look what I found?" she asked as she held up a pair of blue baby booties. "It's your little baby booties."

"Aw ma," Sam sighed as he walked over to his Mother, who pulled him into a tight hug and stroked his hair, while still sobbing.

"My little baby bootie boy," she cried. "You can't go."

"You see this, dad?" Sam asked as he looked at the man. "This is how you're supposed to react when the fruit of your loins goes out into the cruel world to fend for himself, okay?"

"Yeah, my heart bleeds for you, pal," Ron said. "College. Bummer."

The red haired kunoichi smirked in amusement before moving to help Ron with some of the boxes.

"You have to come home," Judy told him. "Every. Holiday. Not just the big ones." She wrapped her eyes. "You have to come home for Halloween."

"Well, I can't come home for Halloween, Mom," Sam informed her.

"Well, then we'll come to you," Judy stated still crying making Sam's eyes widen.

"You're not coming," Sam told her.

"We'll dress up-" Judy started.

"No, we're not going anywhere," Ron informed as he walked by with more boxes.

"We'll be in costumes, you'll never know it's us," Judy finished saying.

"You can't do that, Ma," Sam stated softly.

"Would you let the kid breathe, for crying out loud?" asked Ron as he let out a sigh. "Come on, go pack. There's no way you're packed for a month-long trip. Come on, chop, chop!" Ron clapped his hands together as Judy then let Sam go and walked towards the stairs. "Let's go. March, young lady."

And then to both Sam's and Maika's horror Ron slapped Judy on her ass making the young Uzumaki to gag while Sam groaned.

"Ooh," he groaned. "Oh, dad."

"I love it when you call me young lady, you dirty old man," Judy giggled as she looked at him.

"Eh, you ain't seen nothing yet," Ron teased her as they went their own way.

"Dad, Dad, Dad, whoa!" Sam shouted.

"What?" asked Ron with a shrug.

"Holy Primus," the redhead gagged. "I so did not need to see that."

"We're watching what you're doing, Dad," Sam answered in disgust. "It's not a rap video."

"It's like a coach thing," Ron told him.

"That was a really creep move just now, Ron," the redhead stated as she managed to get control of her gag reflex.

"I agree with Maika," the young Witwicky nodded his head.

"Look," Ron sighed as he looked at Sam. "You, you, your, ah...your mother and I are really, really proud of you." Mojo, Frankie, and the young robotic wolf pup jumped onto the couch. "I mean, you're the first Witwicky ever to go to college."

"Now I'm crying again!" they heard Judy yell. "This sucks!"

"You're gonna be okay, Ma," Sam called back to her.

"You know, it's just going to be, you know, hard for her to accept that her boy's all grown up, you know, going out to handle the world on his own?" he asked Sam as he looked like he was going to tear up as well.

"You okay, pop?"

"Yeah," the older male Witwicky answered before looking over to see Mojo and Frankie doing stuff on the couch making Maika to groan as she picked up the young robotic wolf and covered it optics. "Mojo, no dominating Frankie! Get the hell off the couch, you filthy beasts!"

"Wow," breathed Sam.

"You'll see a lot of that in college, too," Ron informed Sam to which the redhead rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Sam asked as he looked at him.

"There's gonna be a lot of women there."

"Yeah, well, I'm a one-woman kind of guy."

"Look, Mikaela's the greatest, but you gotta give each other room to grow, okay?" asked Ron. "You're no different then any other couple your age."

"Except we discovered an alien race together," Sam stated.

Both Ron and Maika let out a laugh as Sam along with Mikaela and the redhead discovered them together.

"How long you gonna be riding that scooter?" asked Ron.

"Dad, listen, I know what the odds are," Sam sighed. "We're the exception, okay?" Just then his phone rung. "Wait a second?" He held up with a smile. "Oh, who could that be?"

"In two weeks, it could be Muffy," Ron answered as he walked away.

The young kunoichi walked up to the room that the Witwicky family had given her when Judy found out that she was an orphan to finish sealing up all of her things for her temporary return to the Elemental Nations for about a month before she moved into the NEST base. So once she had everything put away inside sealing scrolls and put them into her hip pouch before she walked out of her room and over to Sam's. Just as she entered, she saw a piece of the Cube fall from Sam's hoodie that he wore in Mission City.

"Wait, hold on a second," Sam said into his phone.

" _I guess, we're not breaking up_ ," Mikaela told him. " _I'll be over in twenty_."

"'Kaela, I think a sliver of the Cube got stuck on my shirt," Sam muttered into the phone as he picked it up to look at it while Maika walked over to him.

" _Sam_?" she asked.

Then to the redhead's and the young Witwicky's surprise, the sliver sparked making Sam to drop it and it fell through the floor.

"There's a fire!" Sam yelled as the kunoichi ran out of the room. "Aah, dad, we got a fire!"

"MR WITWICKY!" she yelled. "THERE'S A FIRE." She ran into the kitchen only to come to stop and stare in shock at what was in front of her. "Oh fragging pit." In the kitchen were small Cybertronian and they all had the red eyes of the Decepticons. "Son of a Mother loving Glitch!" She then took off running when they noticed her and headed back up stairs to Sam's room. "SAM!" She quickly closed the door behind her. "We have to get out of here right now!" Sam looked at her before going to open the door to her horror. "NO SAM!"

The young Witwicky let out a scream when he noticed the small Decepticons before the two of them climbed out of the window and onto the ledge underneath it before they jumped off it and onto the ground in a tuck and roll.

"What is all the racket?" asked Ron as he came around the corner before seeing exactly what they were from. "Sam?

"Dad!" Sam yelled as they ran.

"What was that?" the older Witwicky asked again as they all quickly hide behind the water fountain as they were being shot at.

"That's the whole slagging kitchen!" Maika yelled. 'Ok, I have been around Ironhide and Jazz a bit to much.'

"Oh my..."

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sam screamed.

A yellow Camaro drove out of the garage as the robotic pup ran out of the house and both transformed before they started to shoot at the small 'Cons, however, to the redhead's horror Bumblebee shot at Sam's bedroom and destroyed it, but it killed the rest of them.

"Geez!" Ron groaned at what he saw as Judy ran out of the house screaming. "Oh, 911!"

" **Naitokuro**!" Maika yelled in Japanese as the child size bot ran over to her.

" **Kaa-san**  (Mom)!"

The redhead caught the small bot in her arms when he jumped into them and held him close to her.

" **Are you alright, Sweetheart**?" she asked him while looking him over.

The small bot nodded his head as he cuddled closer to her before they looked at the Scout.

"Bumblebee!" yelled Sam. "Get in the garage. Go!" Bumblebee looked at Sam confused while shrugging. "I' about to have a nervous breakdown. Just go in the garage quietly, please?"

" _Whatever_ ," Bee played through the radio as he walked towards the garage looking annoyed.

"Get in the garage now!" Sam ordered again as Bee crouched down and threw a broken piece of the house out of the way while he crawled back into the garage making angry chirps. Sam looked over at the young Uzumaki and the Sparkling she took in. "Please go and sort that out!"

The young Kunoichi moved towards the garage though she did throw a glare at Sam while using Shadow Clones to put up a troupe.

" **Bumblebee** ," she quietly spoke up as she walked in.

" **Nii-san**  (Big Brother)!" the Sparkling cried out as he jumped from Maika's arms and rushed over to Bumblebee, who allowed the young mechling to jump into his servo.

" _Nightclaw, Flamedance_ ," Bumblebee greeted them as he nuzzled the Sparkling that he saw as his brother.

This made the mechling to giggle as the redhead watched with a smile happy that her little Nightclaw has a brother-figure in his life.

" **I'm sorry that Sam yelled at you, Bee** ," she told him.

She felt her heart break a little at Bee's sad chirp.

" _I messed up_."

The young kunoichi never felt the need to hit Sam before until now as Bee's optics grew sad.

" **You were doing your job, Bee** ," she told him softly. " **Alright, granted you destroyed most of the house, but you did your job**." She moved forward as Bumblebee leaned down which allowed her to rub smoothing circles onto his cheek plates. " **So don't worry about it. Okay**?"

The yellow and black Autobot chirped before looking up with a deer caught in the headlights look as Sam and Mikaela walked inside.

"Yeah, you know you're in trouble," Sam told him making the aquamarine eyes of the young Uzumaki to narrow.

"He still having voice problems?" Mikaela asked.

Bumblebee nodded his head while Maika looked at him sadly.

"He's playing it up," stated Sam making the redhead to slap his arm. "Bee, I want to talk to you about the college thing, okay?"

The young Uzumaki glanced at Sam with glowing angry aquamarine eyes as she couldn't believe that he didn't say anything sooner.

" _I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it_ ," the radio played as Bee danced around.

"I'm not taking you with me," Sam called out over the music.

"I'm gonna wait outside, okay?" asked Mikaela before she left.

"I meant to tell you about this earlier," Sam went on. "It's just that, you know, here's the thing. Freshmen aren't allowed to have cars. I, I know, and if it was up to me, I'd take you with me, but it's not, Bee. Look. You're an Autobot. You shouldn't be living in my dad's garage. I mean, you're suffocating in here. You deserve better than this." Bee looked away sadly while the 19-year-old looked up at him with a sadden look in her eyes. "This is hard enough, man. Don't make it harder. Can you just look at me, please?" He gently turned Bumblebee's face towards him. "Come on, big guy... Look, the guardian thing is done, okay? You did your job. Look, I'm safe now. You need to go be with Optimus Prime and the others. I just want to be normal, Bee. That's why I'm going to college and I can't do that with you."

Maika looked at him with wide eyes while the young Scout started to cry as Naitokuro chirped in confusion.

"Out Samuel," growled the young Uzumaki. "You could have told him this a month ago, but you left it till now!" Sam backed up away from her. "Just get out before I do something that will have Optimus angry at me." Sam let out a sigh before he walked out of the garage leaving behind Maika, Naitokuro, and Bumblebee. With a sigh, the redhead kunoichi turned around to look at Bumblebee. " **Bee, let's head to base, huh**?"

Blue optics looked at her with a bit more brightness to this though he knew that she will be leaving herself as well.

...My Line...

It didn't take long for Bumblebee to reach Diego Garcia, Maika stepped out of the young Scout as the soldiers finally made stateside from China.

" _Autobot Twins, report to hanger three_!"

Not even paying them any attention, the kunoichi walked towards Lennox, who had gone to meet up with a man wearing a suit, with Naitokuro following in his wolf pup alt mode.

"Director Galloway, what an honor," he stated though the red head could tell it was anything, but. "I'd love to show you around, but you gotta be on the classified access list."

"I am now," Galloway told him as he slammed papers into his chest. "Presidential order, Major." Narrowing her eyes at the man's back as the two of them followed. "I got a message for your classified space buddies! You guys made a mess of Shanghai."

"All right, so this is where we communicate with the JCS and this area serves as the Autobots' hangar," Will informed.

The redhead smiled as Optimus backed up a bit while they walked by.

"Secure link to JCS is up, Major!" a soldier called out to him. "Secure line to Pentagon is now open."

Both the Major and the kunoichi walked up the steps to the computers.

"General?" Lennox and Maika greeted.

" _Will, Maika, I saw the Shanghai op_ ," the General stated.

"We had a rough day out there," Epps called out.

"Yes, sir," agreed both the Major and the kunoichi.

"We have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief," Will informed him. "Now with your permission, we can't let you see him, but Maika and I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots."

" _Proceed_ ," he agreed.

They all watched as Optimus transformers while Epps talked to Galloway, who was looking up at the Leader in shock and awe.

"General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent," the Prime told him. "They're clearly searching around the world for something. But last night's encounter came with a warning.."

" _ **The Fallen Shall Rise Again**_."

" _The Fallen_?" asked the General. " _Meaning what_?"

"Origin unknown," Optimus answered him. "The only recorded history of our race was contained within the Allspark and lost with its destruction."

"Excuse me!" Galloway yelled up to them. "With this so-called Allspark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?"

Maika and Will shared a look of annoyances before the Major looked back at the computer.

"Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor," Lennox informed Morshower with a roll of his eyes. "The President just appointed him liaison. Which, to a..."

" _Well, I guess I didn't get that memo_ ," the General stated.

"Forgive the interruption, General," Galloway said though they all could tell that he wasn't sorry about it. ""Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier."

"Can I hit him if he does something that I don't like?" the red haired Uzumaki asked quietly as she leaned over to Lennox.

The Major looked at her with amusement shinning in his eyes.

"Your going to hit him anyways," he stated instead of answering.

A smirk came to her face as it was his way of giving her the go ahead.

"Um," Galloway cleared his throat. "After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is, um, hard-pressed to say the job's getting done." The aquamarine eyed kunoichi stared at the man as if she had never never seen anyone like him before while he turned to the Prime. "Now, under the classified Alien-Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry."

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war," the Prime told him. "It would absolutely bring more harm than good."

"But, who are you to judge what's best for us?" asked the Director

"With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years," stated Will.

"We've shed blood, sweat, and precious metal together," added Epps.

"Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk," Director Galloway rudely told him.

"Don't tempt me," growled Epps as he looked up at Optimus.

"Will, mind if I use your gun?" asked the young kunoichi as she glared at the man in anger.

"Easy," Optimus told Epps before he gave Maika a scolding look. " **Flamedance, you know that we don't harm humans**."

This had the redhead to pout as she crossed her arms as Lennox looked at her amused.

"And the, ah, newest members of your team," Galloway went on as if nothing happened. "I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House."

"Let me stop you right there, mister Galloway," Morshower finally spoke up. "It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox, Kunoichi Uzumaki, and their team has always been above reproach.

"Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake," Galloway stated making the redhead to growl. "No one is above reproach. Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE-One a.k.a. Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien Allspark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world." Maika could only stare wide eyed at him in shock. "And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after. Well, there's only one clear conclusion! You! The Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that?" Lennox glanced at the young girl next to him to see that an angry look that had darken her eyes. "The Fallen Shall Rise Again? It sounds to me like something's coming. So. Let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave? Peacefully?"

"Freedom is your right," answered Optimus. "If you make that request, we will honor it. But, before your President decides, please ask him this: What if we leave...and you're wrong?

"That's a good question," whispered Will in agreement.

The red haired kunoichi looked over at Galloway with narrowed eyes.

"And who in the pit do you think you are to make such a demand anyways?" asked the young Uzumaki making everyone to look. "Do you know the Autobots as well as the soldiers or myself? Of course you don't." The aquamarine eyed teen moved closer to Galloway like a predator hunting their prey. "I'm not going to let you disrespect the ones that help keep this world safe and make sure that you keep your pathetic life."

The group of soldiers that stood on the platform with her moved away.

"Oh frag," breathed Lennox in horror. "You've done it now."

"They've done nothing to you or to this world expect help," Maika growled. "So, kept your fragging mouth shut or I will shut it for you." At this Optimus quickly picked her up taking her by surprise before she growled. "Prime put me the frag down so I can teach that son of a glitch a lesson about respect."

Instead of putting her down like she asked him, the Prime turned around and walked away with her in his servo.

"You should count your lucky stars," Jazz spoke up as he moved forward and transforming. "From what I managed to learn about her. Maika is not known to scold someone for she prefers to punch them instead."

...My Line...

" **Flamedance what have I told you**?" the Prime asked her in the Cybertronian native tongue as he placed her on his shoulder while walking.

It had come as huge surprise to everyone when she informed them that, who they thought were her birth parents, were actually her adoptive parents and her birth Father was a Cybertronian. This made her half human and half Cybertronian, so both the Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz had taken to teaching her about the other half of her that was part of them. They have also taken to calling her by her Cybertronian name to get her use to it when it's just them though Lennox has a bit of a hobbit of doing the same.

" **Not to harm the humans** ," she answered while rolling her eyes. " **Unless their from the Elemental Nations or in defense of myself or family**."

" **Precisely** ," Optimus sighed. " **And that includes threatening them as well**."

The baquamarine eyed girl looked off to the side as she crossed her legs and arms.

" **I don't make threats, but promises** ," she stated.

" **Flamedance** ," he said with strain tone.

With a sigh, she meet his blue optics with her own aquamarine gaze.

" **I'm sorry Optimus** ," she told him.

" **I understand that you don't like what he was saying, but that still doesn't mean that you can hurt him** ," he told her. " **Do you understand, Flamedance**?"

" **Yes** ," she answered.

The Prime smiled before looking over as Jazz and Bumblebee came up to them with Naitokuro walking next to them before he rushed over to the two of them with a smile. The redhead smiled as she watched Optimus and her Sparkling speak to each other in the Cybertronian language and just like she was pleased that Bumblebee was a brother-figure to Naitokuro, she was pleased that he found a father-figure in the Prime. That thought had her blushing cause he even calls Optimus the Cybertronian term for Father much to Jazz's amusement.


	3. 2: Megatron's Return! Dear Primus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck. I do, however, own Uzumaki Maika AKA Flamedance. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.

After the talk that she had with Optimus, Maika saw herself setting in the passenger set of Bumblebee as his holoform drove his alt mode towards Sam's collage cause the Prime wished to speak with him. However, once they reached the building that he was inside of, the red haired Uzumaki let out a growl under her breath having talked to Mikaela earlier that day after the meeting and was told that they had a webcam date, but to find out he was at a frat party really pissed her off.

" **Stay here, Bee** ," she told him. " **I'll go find Sam and bring him out**." Bumblebee shivered when he heard the anger in the redhead's voice before she got out, closed the door, and leaned into talk to him. " **If I'm not out in 15 minutes then I want you to do whatever you have to get his aft out here or if I comm. you**.."

" **You got i, Flamedance** ," Bumblebee agreed with a smile.

The blue aquamarine eyed 19-year-old smiled at him before she got out and walked off towards the party. Letting out a sigh, the Autobot Scout laid his head back as he thought went to how Optimus froze and stared in awe at Maika when she had come out of her room wearing something else before Jazz had her change though the yellow and black Autobot had seen her smirking at his Prime showing that she had hoped that she got that kind of reaction. Looking at the clock on the dashboard, he saw that only about a minute went by so he settled down to wait the last 14 minutes.

...My Line...

The red haired girl let lose a growl as every male was eyes her like she was a piece of candy and she was now glad that she had listened to Jazz about changing her outfit. She was wearing a sleeveless waist length dark crimson red jean vest that has a burnt orange spiral outlined in white on the back that she has left opened over a firm fitting, low V-neck that showed a good deal of her cleavage, blue tank top and a white leather belt that she was using to held up a pair of hip hugging black skinny jeans that are tucked into a pair of mid-calf length gray leather combat boots. She, of course, completed the look with holding her hair up into high ponytail using a light blue ribbon and with her necklace around her neck like always. She also had on light eye makeup that made her unusual aquamarine eyes appear even brighter then they were.

However, she was still stared by the boys in the party with lust and it made her feel uncomfortable while making her wish that Bumblebee's holoform came in with her. She looked around the place for Sam when one of the drunken male got in her way as she was walking through.

"Well, hello there," he slurred with what he thought was a seductive smile.

"And  **ja ne**  (Goodbye)," the redhead said as she moved to walk around him.

"Oh, your learning Japanese, huh?" he asked as he got in her way again.

"No, I am Japanese, now please move," she growled as she pushed him out of the way.

As she goes to walk away again only to be grabbed by the male and pulled into him.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked angrily.

Maika let out a growl before she grabbed a hold of his wrist, twisted it, and spun around him while holding his arm behind him.

"One, to get away from you," she snarled. "Two, I already have my eyes set on someone, who I am in love. And three, don't touch me again. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes," he cried in pain.

She let him go before once again walking away and this time the males kept away from her while the females were in awe. It didn't take the pinkette long to find Sam over by some refreshment table with some blonde trump in his lap.

"What the fragging pit are you doing Samuel?" she asked as she walked over to them with a glare.

"Is that your girlfriend?" the blonde asked as they looked at her.

"No, I'm a friend, who can kick your whore aft and make you disappear, without leaving any clues," she answered with her arms crossed over her chest and a raised eyebrow. "I need you to come with me, Sam." All the young Witwicky did was shake his head and month to her to go away along with that he didn't want her there. "If you come with me now then I'll have do something major that can get you in trouble with the frat boys, Samuel." However, Sam just looked away from her as if thinking that there no way for her to such a thing. "Suit yourself, but don't say that I didn't warn you." She then turned around and walked away while reaching up to the bluetooth in her ear. " **Do it Bumblebee**."

Just then car alarms started to go off just as Maika made it outside of the building and with a smirk she strutted up to the young Scouts alt mode, who was parked on the grass and making as much noise as possible. She had just came to a stop next to the yellow and black Autobot when Sam came running outside looking worried and freaked out.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

" _Houston, we have a problem_ ," the radio played.

"What is it?"

"Freshman!" one of the frat boys yelled making Sam to look over.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"That your car in our bushes?" the frat boy asked.

"No, there's a-there's a friend of mine, he just went to, ah, to get you a tighter shirt," answered the young Witwicky.

"There isn't a tighter shirt!" the frat boy's friend called out as the two idiots fist bumped. "Now how about I park my foot in your ass?"

"How about I shove a pole up your own aft instead?" asked the young Kunoichi. "And anyways, it's my adoptive Son's car." Sam looked at her surprised as she lied. "He was interested in the college life so I thought I'd show him." She crossed her arms again. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well, well, hello sweet thing," the frat boy said with a smirk making Sam to look at him as if he had grown a second head. "How about you and I get to know each other?"

"I don't think so," Maika answered. "I'm not into little boys and I prefer military men anyways."

Sam still didn't know why she was telling little white lies the way she was, but he was glad that she was.

"Well, I don't see one around here," he stated as he walked towards her.

The young Witwicky let out a sigh as Bumblebee's holoform appeared from the shadows of the tree and moved to stand next to redhead with his arms crossed over his chest while glaring at the boy.

"If you come anywhere near my **Kaa-san**  then I will fragging kill you," the young Autobot growled before he helped the young kunoichi into his alt mode.

Now the young human male was confused as all hell wondering why his guardian was getting in on it, but then thought that he was only protecting her as Jazz wasn't there nor was Optimus.

"We'll back it up right now," Sam sighed as he got into the driver set as Bumblebee was sitting in the back with Maika.

The two high fived with amusement on their faces.

"You have-whoa-ho, you have a ride?" some guy said as he walked up to them. "Bro, why are you holding out on us?"

"I've only known you for 17 hours," groaned Sam

"This is gonna really change our lives," the guy stated as he looked at the camaro. "You have no idea."

Both Maika and Bumblebee sat back talking quietly before their heads snapped up and over to the passenger side window.

"I love Camaros," the blonde from earlier said with a smile.

"Ah, no, I can't do this right now, okay?' asked Sam.

"Don't be a wimp," the girl stated as he got in.

"Oh God."

Two pairs of different blue eyes narrowed at the tramp and Sam in anger as the young Witwicky drove off.

...My Line...

Bumblebee had to keep hold onto red haired hot-tempered girl tightly, so she didn't attack the other girl in the car.

"My first car was my dad's ninety-two Z28," the blonde haired girl told him.

"Yeah?" asked Sam.

"Fuel-injected," she informed him as she moved her dress up to show some leg. "The roar of the engine, it just tickles me."

"We shouldn't, uh, stare...I mean, share stories with each other at all," Sam told her.

"Eh, come on Sam," she giggled. "Just one ride."

The young Uzumaki looked up at her Autobot friend.

" **Do something, Bee**?" she asked quietly.

The blonde haired holoform nodded his head before the radio changed stations.

" _You cheatinnnn' heart_..."

Sam looked back at him in surprise and made a weird noise before hitting the radio which changed to play the shark theme song.

"Don't," scolded Sam as he hit it again. "Don't."

" _She's a super freak, super freak, she's super freaky_ -"

Maika covered her mouth as a small giggle escaped.

"Is your radio broken?" the trump asked him.

"No, my concentration is," answered the Witwicky.

" **Keep going, Bumblebee** ," she whispered to Bumblebee with a smirk in place.

The said Autobot smirked as well.

"We're not cheating," stated the blonde. "Not yet." All of sudden the passenger set jerked forward and back again surprising both Sam and the girl. "Is something...wrong...here?" Then out of no where, the seat flew forward. "AH!"

"Oh, God!" Sam cried out as the trump's forehead hit the dashboard of the car getting more giggles from the red haired kunoichi. "You okay?"

" _Ow_ ," the radio played.

" _Ow_ ," she growled.

" _She's mighty, mighty_ -"

"I really don't know what to tell you," Sam told her. "This car has a lot of problems. A lot..." Maika fall into a fit of laughter when a greenish yellow liquid squirted out of the dashboard and all over the girl. "Oh. Oh! Oh, God! It's in my mouth!" They screeched to a stop. "Oh, are you okay?" The girl gave him a look at that. "I got Wetnaps. I got Wetnaps for your face!" Bumblebee smirked as the kunoichi still laughed loudly in amusement while the girl got out of the car. "Hold on!" Sam got out of the car and watched as the girl walked away. "I...I'm so sorry!" He then turned around and looked at the Camaro. "What're you doing?"

"Well, for one, he was making sure that you didn't cheat on Mikaela and two, Optimus wants to speak to you," the young Uzumaki answered/informed as the Witwicky got back into the car.

With a roll of his eyes, the Camaro pulled back onto the road and drove towards a graveyard.

...My Line...

Maika didn't look amused to being in a graveyard, but smiled when she saw the Prime standing nearby waiting for them. Sam's eyes narrowed as he got out of the car along with the young Uzumaki and Bumblebee's holoform.

"Huh," he sighed as he walked up to Optimus. "You won't give me a day, huh? You won't give me one day in college?"

"I'm sorry, Sam, but the last fragment of the Allspark was stolen," stated the Prime making the 19-year-old's eyes to widen.

"Like what?" asked Sam sounding a little worried. "Like Decepticons stole it?"

"We placed it under human protection at your government's request," Optimus told them. "But, I'm here for you help, Sam. Because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right."

" **Like pit they are** ," growled Maika making the Prime to look at her with a small smile.

"That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share," he went on as he looked back at Sam.

"This isn't my war," stated Sam.

"Not yet," agreed Optimus. "But, I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost."

"I know, and I...I want to help you, I do, but I am not some alien ambassador, you know?" asked Sam making the aquamarine eyes kunoichi narrowed her eyes at Sam in anger. "I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry. I...I really am."

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing," informed Optimus.

"You're Optimus Prime," stated Sam as he walked away. "You don't need me."

"We do," sighed Optimus. "More than you know."

The Prime and kunoichi watched as Bumblebee took Sam back to collage before the young Senju looked up at him.

" **Maybe Mikaela and I can help, Optimus** ," she suggested.

The Autobot Leader looked down at her with a gently look in his optics.

" **You could be right** ," he agreed with a sigh.

She watched as he transformed into his alt mode before opening the passenger door to which she climbed in and he drove off heading for the garage that Mikaela worked at with her father.

...My Line...

" **Flamedance, we're here** ," Optimus informed the young kunoichi as he pulled up to the garage.

With a nod of her head, the Uzumaki got out of the semi and closed the door behind her before she gently touch the door.

" **I'll see you back at the base, Prime** ," she told him before walking towards the door leading into the building.

The said Prime watched as the red haired female walked inside before leaving as well.

...My Line...

"Damn  **gaki**  (brat)," growled Maika once she was inside.

"What's wrong?" asked Mikaela as she walked inside right behind her. "Hi, Bones! Hi. Hi. Oh you're such a good boy. What a good boy, you are. Hey, Bones. You hungry?" The dark haired 19-year-old listened to her fellow female as she informed her about what happened at the graveyard when Optimus asked Sam for help and he turned the Autobot leader down. "What the hell?"

"I know," the Uzumaki gasped. "Stupid, right?" Mikaela nodded her head in agreement. "Look, Mikaela, I know I'm going to be asking a lot, but would you help me speak for the Autobots?"

"Of course," was the immediate answered. "We owe the Autobots our lives and our planet's safety." She took the kunoichi's hands into her own. "Something that Sam and the government doesn't seem to get."

"Thank you," the redhead told her with a smile on her face as she hugged the dark haired girl.

Mikaela smiled as she knew that the young kunoichi in front of her didn't want her guardian Jazz, Bumblebee, her sparkling, and Optimus Prime, who was the very mech that redhead was in love with, to be sent off planet. Though only the young Banes knows that Maika has made sure that the Autobots have a base in the Elemental Nations that can be found in Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpool) encase something like that happens. And the dark haired beauty knows that Jazz was aware of it just like she was.

"So, what do I have to do?" Mikaela asked. "What do I even wear?"

"Well..." just as Maika was about to answer the dark haired girl's phone rung.

"Yes, Samuel?" said girl asked once she answered making the redhead to raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe you're gonna stand me up on our first web chat date." There was a pause. "What? You finally hit puberty?" The young kunoichi let out a giggle. "Since what?" Stopping her giggling, the red haired girl watched her dark haired counterpart. "Yeah, I have it. It's in the shop safe. It's fine." Mikaela now looked worried as she glanced at the young kunoichi. "I'm not gonna touch it. Sam, it's fine. It's locked away. No one knows where it is."

"I do!" Maika heard as both girls looked at each other. "Ah-ha. You're hot, but you ain't too bright."

"Hold on," Mikaela told Sam as the two girl went to see, who was making all the noise, only to come upon a little Decepticon trying to get into the safe.

Naitokuro, who had been staying with Mikaela, followed them in his wolf pup alt mode. The redhead thinking quickly grabbed a pair of tongs which got the Minicon's attention and scaring the shit out of him that the bot started to back up away from them allowing the young Uzumaki to grab a hold of him by the neck.

"Is that the best you got, huh?" the Minicon yelled out them. "Is that the best you can do?"

"What are you doing here, you little freak?" growled Uzumaki as she grabbed a blow torch and destroyed the Minicon's optics.

"Aaa!" it yelled. "That's my optic, you crazy glitch!"

"You gonna talk now?" Mikaela asked as the Uzumaki held up the torch.

"Ow, ow, ow!" the 'Con cried. "I seek knowledge from the Cube. The Fallen demands me!"

'The Fallen again?' the redhead asked confused.

"What knowledge?" the dark haired girl asked.

"You got the shard," the Minicon told him. "I need the shard, gimme the shard, I need the shard, gimme the shard, they're gonna whack me! I'm gonna be dead without that shard!" The bot tried to push away from the desk only to have Maika to push back. "Easy, warrior goddess, I'm just a little salvage-scrap drone!"

"And we're your worst nightmare," growled the young Uzumaki before she shoved him into a metal lunch box that Mikaela kicked over to her.

"Ow, ow, ow," the Minicon groaned as the dark haired girl slammed the lad closed and locked it. "Hey, hey, hey!"

"I'll tell you later, just not on an open phone line, okay?" Mikaela asked once she got back to her phone. "I'm gonna get on a plane right now and I'll be there later this afternoon. Just be careful, Sam."

Maika picked up her adopted Sparkling while Mikaela grabbed the lunch box before they quickly left the shop to head to Sam's Collage.

...My Line...

"And have any strangers given you anything suspicious to carry on today?" the costume officer asked them.

" _Yeah_ ," the Minicon yelled. " _A live bomb_!"

"No," Mikaela answered as she slammed her foot down on top.

"Good," he said with a smile before allowing them through.

...My Line...

"Thank you," Mikaela thanked the taxi driver as both her and Maika got out.

They looked up at the collage that Sam was attending before they looked at each other and then walked inside.

...My Line..

Mikaela let a smile appear on her face when they reached Sam's dorm room before walking in only for the both of them to stop and stare in shock at they saw.

"Sam?"

Said boy was laying on his bed kissing the blonde haired trump from the night before.

"Mikaela!" he breathed when the two of them pulled away.

"Is that your girlfriend?" the blonde asked.

"Uh-huh," mumbled Sam.

"Ex," Mikaela stated before leaving while Maika gave him a glare.

"Mikaela wait!" she called out before following with one last glare at Sam.

The young Uzumaki placed an arm around Mikaela's shoulders as she offered her comfort, but the two of them stopped when they heard what sounded like a crash so with a look at each other, the two girls turned around and ran back to Sam's room. The two of them could only stare when they saw Sam was being strangled by the blonde haired trump's metal tongue.

"Sam, your bed buddy, Alice-" a boy spoke up as he walked towards the two girls only to stop and stare in surprised. "Whoa! Whoa. whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!

Sam let out a girly scream before Maika threw the box with the Minicon inside of it at the blonde only to miss her and it flew out the window. Once Sam was only his feet, all four of them took off running while closing the door behind them hoping to slow her down.

...My Line...

"Alright, come on!" Sam called out to them as they run up the stairs to the library.

"She's coming!"

The unknown male looked back and only started to move again when Sam made him.

"She's an alien robot!" Sam called out to him. "You gotta move."

"This real?" he asked confused.

"Just run!"

All four of them ran into the library and hide.

"Oh, my God!" the guy breathed. "Oh, my God! I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dream!"

The red haired 19-year-old looked at him in disgust.

"I can tell that you really missed me a lot, Sam!" Mikaela whispered harshly.

"Look, it's not my fault, okay?" asked Sam.

"Oh, it's not your fault?"

"Listen!" he demand. "Listen, I'm a victim!"

"You were a victim?" asked Mikaela in disbelief. "Of what?"

"Yeah."

"Of what?" Mikaela asked. "Of what, a little eighty pound girl?"

Maika looked at Mikaela with a raised eyebrow as she wondered where she was 'cause the young Uzumaki saw a Decepticon pretending to be a little 80 pound girl.

"Of, of, of molestation," answered Sam. "It was like getting humped in the neck by a mountain ox!"

'What the frag!?'

"You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth!" Mikaela retorted angrily.

"I didn't! Look!"

"You did!"

"Look," Sam went on. "You ever had your stomach tongued by a mountain ox with a five-foot tongue? It's not fun for me, okay, Mikaela? And it smelled like...like diesel! Like a diesel-y tinge to it!"

"You're such a little girl!" growled the dark haired girl.

"Oh, well, you two just shut up!" Maika growled getting them to nod before she reached for her bluetooth.

"She violated your orifice with her nasty alien probe?" the other guy asked. "She did it? She went in there? All her little embryo alien babies are gestating and hatching inside of you. They're growing right now, probably! You need to vomit it right now. Yak it! Yak it right now!"

The young Uzumaki looked grossed out when Sam really did throw up."

"Who are you?" both girls asked him.

"Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz," he answered. "Okay? I'm the key to this. The aliens, they want me 'cause of my site. Whoa! Whoa, guys, right there!

"Really?" the Uzumaki asked sarcastically which got a nod from Leo. "Well, if that's true then we'll just hand you over to them."

Leo looked at her scared that she was serious while Mikaela looked amused before she connected the Autobot's com. link.

" **Optimus, we have a problem** ," she stated as students started to scream as the 'Con blasted into the library.

::Flamedance, what's wrong?:: the Prime asked.

" **There's a Decepticon in Sam's school** ," she answered him. " **Had the unfortunate pleasure of running into it while Mikaela and I were on our way to talk to Sam**."

::Why?::

" **Cause from what I was able to get from Sam's call to Mikaela was that he was seeing Cybertronian symbols** ," she informed him.

::Get out of there:: he ordered.

" **Working on it** ," was her immediate reply as they all jumped to the ground below.

::We're on our way, lil' lady:: Jazz informed her.

They all crawled under the tables as the 'Con continued to shot at them before one of the hit the wall next to them.

"Mikaela, come on," Sam stated as they took a chance to run through it. "We gotta move!"

They ran till they got to the parking lot where both Mikaela and Maika ran to a car.

"You've got to get that box!" Mikaela informed Sam, who quickly grabbed it. "This way!"

Mikaela opened the door as they all got into it before she started to try and hotwire it as the kunoichi's Sparkling rushed to her side.

"Oh my god, you know how to hotwire a car?" Leo asked in shock. "So hot".

"Drive, drive, drive!" Sam yelled as they saw the Decepticon coming towards them. "She's right there! She's right there!"

"Come on, come on, come on," chanted the dark haired girl as she kept trying.

"Drive, drive, drive!" Sam yelled as the 'Con transformed into her Cybertronian form just as Mikaela got the car started. "Back up the car!"

The 'Con then jumped onto the hood of the car just as Mikaela started to drive away though it still clanged to the hood while trying to get Sam.

"Kiss this, bitch!" stated Mikaela before she slammed it into a pole.

Once it was offline, she backed up which had the 'Con sliding off before the dark haired girl ran over it to make sure that it was truly died.

Okay, so what else don't I know, alright?" asked Leo. "Since you guys forgot to mention some minor details."

"That thing you saw back there, that was the little baby-whoa!" Sam started to say before they were picked up by a helicopter. "Whoa!"

"Saaaam!" Mikaela screamed when he was knocked out of the car screaming himself. "Sam! Sam!"

"Leo grab him!" yelled Maika as the Spanish boy did just that and then pulled him back inside.

They were then dropped into a warehouse which was followed by the car being sawed in half by Starscream.

"Oh Jesus!" breathed Leo. "Oh Jesus! No!"

Then both Mikaela and Maika turned around to see Megatron back from the dead much to their shock and horror.

"Well, frag," the young Uzumaki cursed.

"Come here, children," Megatron growled at them. "Mmm...closer."

Both Sam and Maika walked forward, but only Sam walked down some stairs a bit.

"Oh God," breathed the Banes.

"Okay, okay," Sam told him.

"You remember me, don't you?" the 'Con leader asked.

"I did what you said, okay?" asked Sam. "Just don't hurt us."

"Shut up!" Megatron growled as he threw Sam through then till he landed on a stone like desk.

SAM!" both Mikaela and Maika screamed as the red haired kunoichi ran towards the railing.

Than to her shock and horror, a clawed hand grabbed her and lifted her into the air making her yell before she looked up into the red optics of the Decepticon Leader. The 19-year-old swallowed as she thought that she had never been this scared before as she has gladly faced death one to many times

"Yeah, yes, yes," growled Megatron.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sam yelled in fear. "Ahh!"

"It feels good to grab your flesh!" Megatron stated with grin. "I am going to kill you! Slowly, painfully. But first, we have some delicate work to do."

The young Uzumaki looked down at Sam along with Megatron, who was holding him down with his claws.

"Ah, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!"

"How I could snap your limbs off!" growled Megatron. "Doctor, examine this alien specimen." He then turned his attention the kunoichi in his claw hands. "As for you, femme, I got a special plan in mind for you." She glared at hm. "One that will have Prime giving up his own spark just to keep you safe from me." The young redhead blinked a bit in surprise before she looked down when that Minicon yelled out about something in Cybertronian. "Oh, there they are"

"That's what I'm seeing in my head," Sam stated.

"These symbols can lead us to the Energon source," Megatron grinned.

"We must have the brain! On the table! Chop chop!"

"Brain?" Sam asked in a panic. "What does he mean by-by my brain?"

Maika was horrified as she watched what could be found in a horror film.

"Well, you have something on your mind, something I need," Megatron told him.

"Whoa," yelled the aquamarine eyed teen. "Whoa!"

"Hold on," Sam told him as the 'Con still looked him over. "I-I know you're pissed. I know you're pissed. Because I tried to kill you and, and it's completely understandable. Somebody tried to kill me, I'd be upset, too." The 19-year-old nodded her head in agreement. "I...think that we have an opportunity here to start anew and...and develop our relationship and see where it leads us, okay?" The young kunoichi watched the as the Doctor servo transformed into a mini saw. "So, you just call Doctor Inspector off and let's just talk for five seconds! Wait, wait, wai-"

Just then out of nowhere Optimus fall through the ceiling while Bumblebee and Jazz came through the wall surprising the two Decepticons and making Megatron to drop the young Uzumaki.

"Let's go Sam!" she yelled as she landed on the balls of her feet feeling majorly glad that she was kunoichi and can use chakra.

The two of them took off and ran for the outside quickly while the Prime started to fight Megatron while Bumblebee and Jazz took on Starscream, but the Decepticon's Second in Command then tag teamed Optimus with Megatron only for the two of them be knocked and out of the building.

"Sam, Flamedance!" Optimus yelled before he transformed into his alt mode.

The two young teens jumped into the truck and the Prime drove off the other way.


	4. 3: The Death of Optimus Prime! Wait...what?! No! And the Return of Seymour Simmons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck. I do, however, own Uzumaki Maika AKA Flamedance. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.

"Here he comes!" Sam yelled as Megatron's alt mode came up form behind them while they drove through a forest.

He shot at the Prime making the young kunoichi to grab Sam and they jumped out of Optimus while he transformed. This had Megatron following suit and then tackling the Prime sending them rolling down a hill.

"HIDE, CHILDREN!" ordered Optimus as the two of them ran away form the two fighting Cybertronian and hide behind a tree. "Week!" Megatron let out a growl. "Puny." Maika could only blink in surprise at the fact that the Autobot Leader was trash talking. "Waste of metal! Junkyard scrap!"

"DECEPTICONS!" yelled Megatron before the helicopter from before landed near Sam and the young Uzumaki while Starscream landed to and turned his fist into a cannon.

"Come here, boy," he hissed before looking for the two teens, who had started to run away from him.

For a while it looked like Optimus was getting the upper hand even against three Decepticons, but it didn't take long for them to overpower him.

"There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet," stated Megatron. "The boy could lead us to it."

He then threw the Prime into a tree followed by kicking in the face.

"Optimus!" both Sam and Maika yelled at the same time.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" asked Megatron.

"Up!" yelled Sam. "Get up!"

For a moment the Prime's blue optics looked at the two teens where they were hiding, but they locked with the redhead's eyes. It wasn't hard to see worry and fear in them, but there was a want to help though she knew that this was his fight and thus stayed out of it.

"You'll never stop at one!" stated Optimus as he kept optic and eye connect with Maika as he pulled himself up before he finally turned around to glare at Megatron. "I'll take you ALL on!" The two teens watched as the fighting continued on before the Prime managed take Starscream's arm and killed the helicopter Decepticon. "Piece of tin." A smile came to the aquamarine eyed teen's face as she moved from her hiding place. "Sam! Maika! Where are you!?"

However, the smile fall and her eyes widen when Megatron came up behind the Prime making Sam to scream out, but it was to late. The 'Con Leader grabbed Optimus' arm and him stabbed him in the back making the blade go right his Spark Chamber.

"No!" the redhead screamed at the same time as the Autobot Leader as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"You're so weak!" Megatron spat as he retracted the blade, but not before he blasted the Spark Chamber of the Prime.

Maika starred as the Prime collapsed to the ground on his side while feeling something that she knew was there from the moment that they meet start to fade before she ran towards him only to have Sam latch onto her and hold her back.

" **OPTIMUS**!" she screamed as her tears blurred her version.

"Sam, run," the Prime spoke up before he looked at the crying redhead. " **Flamedance**."

" **No** ," the young Uzumaki breathed as the Prime offlined making her shake her head as she felt empty inside and it was scaring her.

"AUTOBOTS, ATTACK!" Ironhide ordered as they rushed into the clearing and attacking the Decepticons in anger at seeing their dead leader.

" **No** ," the 19-year-old whispered. " **NOOOOOOO**!" Those fighting paused at the sound that only a lover could make at the lose of the one they loved. " **OPTIMUS**!  **OPTIMUS**!"

" **Bumblebee, get them out of here**!" ordered Ratchet as the fighting started up again with the Autobots being beyond anger then before.

" **Carrier**!" a young metallic male voice called out as Bumblebee's holoform had to help Sam pull Maika away from the scene.

All the young Uzumaki did once she was inside Bee's alt mode was sob and scream into the Scout's chest making all Leo, Mikaela, and Sam to flinch at the pain that she was showing.

...My Line...

Jazz, Bumblebee, and the weirdest set of twins that the humans have ever meet drove into an old abandoned manor house and they pulled to a stop in the courtyard and everyone minus Maika got out. The young Uzumaki had finally stopped sobbing and screaming, but she wouldn't speak to anyone, not even Naitokuro could get a word out of her. Jazz's holoforms stood with the holoforms of the twins as they kept an eye on the others as well as the Sparkling which allowed Bumblebee to talk to the redhead.

" **Carrier** ," he whispered softly. " **Please say something**?"

" **H-He's gone, Bee** ," she whispered. " **Optimus is gone. And I never get to tell him that I**..." A sob escaped her throat as more tears fall. " **That I love him and that I have loved him since we meet**." Bumblebee looked at her sadly as he had heard what she had yelled. " **Dear Primus! There's also the fact that he returns the feelings that I have for him and I should have seen it sooner**!" She ended burying her face into the young Scouts chest. " **It was like a fragging neon sign staring right in my face and it took him offlining before I saw it**." More sobs were heard as she clinch to the Autobots, who just held her closer to him, while rubbing her back. " **I lost my adoptive creators, I have no idea, who my sire is, and now**..." Tearful aquamarine eyes meet a baby blue pair. " **And now**   **I've lost the one I love more than anything**."

" **You still have Nightclaw, Jazz, and the rest of the Autobots, Carrier** ," the Autobot Scout told her as he held her closer.

" **But, how long till I lose you all as well**?" she asked as she looked at the window of his alt mode. " **I feel like I'm cursed as everyone that I love ends up dead**."

Bumblebee closed his eyes as his own tears fall at the sparkbroken tone in her voice.

" **Your not cursed, Carrier** ," he whispered to her. " **Jazz, Nightclaw, and the Autobots are still here**." Maika just wiped her eyes. " **I am so sorry. I am so sorry that I couldn't protect Sam or even you**."

" **It's not your fault, Bee** ," she stated quietly. " **So you don't have to apologize**." The young Uzumaki then let out a sigh before she moving away from him. " **We should join the others**."

All the yellow and black Autobot did was nod before Maika got out of his alt mode followed by his holoform.

" **Carrier** ," a young male voice called out once she was standing outside of the car to which she looked towards where the voice came from, she saw Naitokuro running towards her before he jumped into her arms to which she held him close to her. " **Is Carrier alright**?"

" **For the most part, sweetie** ," was her answer before she let out a sigh.

Mikaela walked over to her and pulled her into a hug having never seen her friend in so much pain before before she let the redhead go. With a sigh, Maika walked walked into the building to see Sam and Leo listening to the news to get an idea of what was going on.

" _What we're hearing from the German government is that the world broadcast was a satellite hacking_ ," a male newscaster was heard saying. " _The military has just told us they have assumed Condition Delta, which is the highest level we have been at since Nine-Eleven. President Obama is being flown to a bunker somewhere in the middle of the United States in the face of the worst simultaneous attacks ever around the globe_." The aquamarine eyed teen moved to join Sam. " _The aircraft carrier USS Roosevelt goes down off the East Coast, all hands lost_." She let out a sigh while holding her little one close to her. " _Worldwide casualties are in the neighborhood of seven thousand, but that number could climb. It's still too early to tell. What we need to ask now is, "who and why_?"" What was said next just made her gain an anger look. " _The FBI is still trying to locate the boy and girl, Sam Witwicky and Maika Uzumaki_."

" _We believe they have information about the attacks_ ," a spokesperson said. " _The FBI, CIA and Interpol are all seeking the cooperation of worldwide law enforcement_."

"Hey, bro, you need to listen to this, man," Leo called out to Sam.

" _They have a traffic camera spotting Sam, Maika, and_ -"

"They have a picture of me, man," Leo informed. "We're dead, bro. FBI, CIA, we are wanted fugitives now!" He ran down to Sam, who had been sitting below him. while Leo freaked out. "I just need you to focus for one minute, man."

"Just stop," Sam groaned as he walked away.

"This thing has blown up to a whole other level, alright," asked Leo while he started to rant making the redhead to growl. "You-"

"You know what?" she asked as she walked over to him. "Give me this thing." She then took the phone from his hand. "They can track us." She then held it up for him to see. "Do you see this?"

The young Uzumaki than throw it onto the ground and stumped on it.

"What?" he squeaked as he followed her outside. "They can track us? Like, satellite track us? Okay, I'm not even with you guys! Technically, I'm like a hostage. This is kidnapping! Enough is..."

"Yo, Le-yo!" Mudflap shouted as they walked past him and his brother in the courtyard.

"That thing's gonna give me a heart attack, I swear," Leo muttered making the 19-year-old aquamarine eyed girl to glare at him while Mudflap and Skids jumped off of the wall.

"That's 'cause yous a wuss," mused Mudflap.

"You guys forced me into that car, right, so-" Leo started which had both Naitokuro and Maika to glaring at him.

"Ooh, I think he's scared," Mudflap teased.

"Hey, Mudflap, what are we gonna do with this shrimp taco?" asked Skids while pretending that Leo wasn't there.

"Let's pop a cap in his aft, throw him in the trunk and then nobody gonna known nothing, know what I mean?" asked Mudflap as the kunoichi smiled at the idea.

"That's a good idea, Mudflap," she called out with a cackle.

The red beetle former smirked as he got a laugh out of the redhead.

"Not in my trunk," Skids protested.

"Yo, bumber cars!"

"Bumber cars?"

"Cut it out," Leo told them. "I'm hearing you. Okay? I'm right here and I can hear you! No one's popping any caps in any asses, okay? I've had a hell! Of a day!"

Sam, Jazz, and Bumblebee all shared a look before they looked back at Maika, who was unleashing KI.

"You have a hell of a day?" the redhead asked in a deathly calm tone. "YOU HAVE A HELL OF A DAY?!" Leo back away from her in fear. "Until you have had lost a good deal of those close to you and had to watch someone you cared for and was in love with offline in front of you than and only than can you say that you have had a hell of a day!"

"Go whine to your boyfriend!" growled Mudflap as Skids let out slight whines at the anger and sadness that the aquamarine eyed teen was showing.

"Listen, Sam, I know what I'm gonna do, man," Leo said as he went after Sam again. "Look, I'm just going to go to the authorities and tell them the truth. Like, I had nothing to do with this. So I'm not an accomplice."

"Hey, hey, you wanted this, right?" Sam asked angrily. "You wanted the real deal? Well, that's what this is. Wake up! You're in the middle of it!"

"You want to run?" Maika growled. "Go ahead! No one's stopping you. Stop complaining."

The redhead turned around and walked away from Leo in anger heading over to Bumblebee, who made sure that that his door was opened, allowing her to climb in with Naitokuro.

...My Line...

"There's nothing that you could have done," Mikaela told Sam once he rejoined them.

"You okay?" he asked her as they hugged.

"Yeah," was her answer before they let go of each other.

Sam then walked over to Bumblebee and Maika and leaned on a car nearby.

"Bee, Mai, Jazz, if you guys hate me, I understand," he said making Bee let out an electronic squeal. "I messed up. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Sam," Maika told him. "Expect maybe Megatron."

"She's right," Jazz agreed.

" _Young fella, you are the person that I care about most in my life_ ," Bumblebee told him. " _If there's anything you need, I won't be far away_."

"He's dead because of me," Sam stated solemnly as he sat down beside Mikaela. "He came here to protect me and he's dead."

" _There's some things you just can't change_ ," Bumblebee's radio played. " _So, he sacrifice for us would not have been in vain. Hallelujah_!"

"I'm going to make it right," stated Sam making the 19-year-old narrow her eyes. "I'm going to turn myself in."

" _We-we've got to stick together_ ," the young Scout yelped as he transformed back into his alt mode.

"Like Pit you are," growled the young kunoichi. "You are not going to let Optimus' death by in vain Samuel James Witwicky!"

"You're not going to do that," Mikaela informed as the Witwicky walked away from her.

"Yes, I am," he told her as he turned to look at her.

" _Everything we worked for will be wiped out_ ," exclaimed Bumblebee as he bumbed into Sam. "In one day!"

"You two!" Sam called out as he looked at Skids and Mudflap. "Hey, you know the glyphs? These?" He then showed them a symbol that he had wrote on his arm. "The symbols that have been rattling around in my head?"

"Whoa, that's, that's old school, yo," Skids yelped. "That's that's like...that's Cybertronian!"

"Oh, that's some serious stuff, right there," second his Brother.

"They gotta mean something, like a message or like a map," stated Sam as he thought about it. "Like a map to an Energon source! Can you read this?"

"Read?" asked Skids. "Uh..."

"You see that?" asked Sam. "You see that?"

"We...no," Mudflap finally spoke up. "We don't really do much reading. Not so much."

"If you can't red it, we gotta find somebody, who can," informed Sam as Jazz and Maika shared a look.

"Look, who came sashaying back," Skids spoke up when Leo returned.

"Hair growing like Chia Pet," stated Mudflap. "Look at him. Look at that."

"I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?" Leo asked.

"If that's a mild panic attack than I don't want to see a major one," the Uzumaki grumbled under her breath with only Bumblebee and Jazz hearing her.

"That's 'cause you're a pussy," Mudflap told him making the redhead to giggle.

"Ah have to agree with ya there Mudflap," second Jazz with a nod.

"I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through," Leo told them.

"What you've been through?" asked the young kunoichi in disbelief and anger. "Go through half of what I go through since I was 5 and then come tell me that your allowed a mild panic attack."

Leo looked at her in surprise before looking back at Sam.

"I heard you have a problem," he went on. "I think I know someone, who can help."

"Who?" asked Sam.

"Robo-Warrior," was Leo's answer.

.

.

.

"Who in Primus Designation is Robo-Warrior?" asked the red haired 19-year-old and the Autobot Saboteur.

...My Line...

The next morning, the five Autobots drove down the road while the teens where all in Bumblebee.

"This guy, Robo-Warrior?" asked Leo from where he sat in the front while Mikaela, Maika, Naitokuro, and Bumblebee's holoform sat in the back of the Scout's alt mode. "Everything about anything alien, he's supposed to know. One time we revenge-hacked his site and maybe, I saw some of your...uh...alien drawings or whatever."

Mikaela looked over at her red haired friend, who had her head on Bumblebee's shoulder while Naitokuro laid on her lap, and a small sad smile came to her face as she looked at her.

...My Line...

All of them got out of the Camaro and looked around before Sam placed on a hat while the young Uzumaki pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she used a transformation jutsu to change its color to black just as Jazz joined them.

"This is it," Leo told them. "Yep." He nodded his head. "Deli." He looked at the building. "Good front." He then turned Bumblebee, Jazz, Sam, Mikaela, and Maika. "Alright, wait here. I'll give you the no-go. Alright?"

The five of them nodded their heads before he went into the deli and after a few minutes of waiting, Sam became impatient.

"Let's just go," he told them.

All five of them walked into the deli and at once Jazz has pushed Maika behind him, who held Naitokuro closer to her, as the Saboteur and the Scout glared at a face the redhead hoped to never see again.

"Robo-Warrior!" Leo yelled as he pointed at the one and only Simmons. "It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!"

"No."

"You've got to be kidding me?" asked Sam in disbelief as he took off his hat.

"Frag it," Maika and Bumblebee both cursed.

"Alright, meat store's closed!" Simmons yelled as the aquamarine eyed teen held her Sparkling closer to her. "Everybody out!"

The young Uzumaki leaned closer to Jazz.

" **I don't like this, Jazz** ," she told him quietly.

" **I let him touch you or Nightclaw, Flamedance** ," he growled lowly. " **I promise you that**."

A hum of amusement came from her throat as they paid attention to what was going on.

"Wait a minute?" asked Leo in shock. "You know this guy?"

"We're old friend," Sam stated mockingly as Simmons turned and stood in front of him glaring once everyone left the shop.

"Old friends?" he asked. "You're the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh disbanded." He glanced at the others before look back at Sam. "No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause of you and your little criminal girlfriend and friend." He then turned to look at the two females. "Look at them now, so mature." This had both Jazz and Bumblebee growling and Simmons raised an eyebrow at them. "And who are they?"

"Jazz and Bumblebee," she answered with a smirk. "This is just their holoforms that all of the Autobots use to blend in."

This made Simmons to roll his eyes though he stayed away from them.

"Moron!" an older woman called out. "Where's the whitefish?"

"Hey," a man yelled. "Don't touch me with the pig!"

"Yokov!" Simmons yelled.

"What?"

"You don't get Christmas bonuses standing around!" Simmons stated. "You want those new teeth you saw on Sky Mall?"

"It's my dream."

"Help her out!"

"You live with your mama?" Mikaela asked as both her and the young Uzumaki shared a look.

"No, my mama lives with me," answered Simmons. "It's a big difference."

"No, it's not," the kunoichi stated.

"They've got your faces all over the news, alien boy and girl," Simmons told them as he shot a glare at the now once again redhead.

Sam looked up at the TV before nodding.

"Yeah, we know," he stated as he looked back.

"And N.B.E.-one," Simmons said. "Still kicking, huh? How did that happen? Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, good-bye. You never saw me. I got bagels to smear. Vanish."

"Can you give me five seconds?" Sam asked. "Look, hold on, I need your help."

"Reaaaally?" asked Simmons. "You need my help?"

"I need...Look, I am slowly losing my mind, okay?" Sam asked. "I had a little crab-bot plunge a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie!" He then pointed at Maika. "Not only that, but Megatron wants to forced Maika to be his bride." Two sets of growling was heard, but Sam knew, who it came from. "And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. So, you think you got it rough?"

"You said it projected images off your brain?" asked Simmons though he shot the redhead a look of pity.

"Right."

"Meat locker, now!"

The Autobot Scout, Saboteur, and Uzumaki shared a look before following the others into the meat locker as Bumblebee went back outside with Naitokuro.

"Dead pigs."

"Yuck."

"What you're about to see is top secret," Simmons informed them. "Do not tell my mother."

All the redhead did was look at him with a raised eyebrow as he opened a hatch in the floor making white fog to come out of it.

"Swine flu. Not good."

"Now you know," stated Simmons. "Next time you eat a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. Saaad little story."

They all climbed down into the hatch and when they reached the bottom, all five of them felt their eyes widen at the sight.

"Wow," breathed the young kunoichi in a bit of awe as Simmons hit Leo on the hand when it tried to touch a Decepticon head that was in a glass case.

"Ey!" Simmons yelled. "Still radioactive. Hands off." Maika rolled her eyes before they moved to the table as Simmons started to open up files which had the same symbols as before. "Okay, Cube-brain. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?"

"Where did you get these?"

"Before I got fired, I poached S-7's crown jewel, over 75 years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact," Simmons said looking at them. "The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time."

"Optimus didn't tell me anything about that," the redhead stated as she looked over Sam's shoulder. "Neither have Ratchet or Ironhide for that matter."

"How do I know?" Simmons asked. "Archaeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world." He walked up to them before opening up the box and slapping pictures on the table. "China. Egypt. Greece." The young Uzumaki looked at them all though her main focus were on the symbols. "Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?"

"Yeah."

"Same ones over here, right?" Simmons asked Sam while pointing at another picture. "So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed." Maika and Jazz shared a worried look at this. "Check this out. Project: Black Knife. Robots. In disguise." He placed more pictures onto the table. "Hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded. On my knees with S-7 to investigate it."

"Why didn't they?" asked Jazz.

"They said the readings were infinitesimal, that I...was...obsessed!"he answered. "Me. Can you imagine that?"

"And I wonder why they would have that kind of impression?" asked the 19-year-old sarcastically.

"Megatron said that there was another Energon source here."

"On Earth?"

"No, on Mars," the red haired kunoichi stated sarcastically. "Of course here on Earth."

"Another source?" asked Simmons while shooting a glare over at the aquamarine eyed teen.

"Okay?" Sam asked. "And that these symbols, the maps in my head, would lead him there."

"You talked to your Autobot friends about this?" Simmons inquired while looking up at the Autobot Saboteur.

"No, no, no, the source is before them," Sam answered. "Whatever the Energon source is, it predates them. It's before them."

"So it comes before them?"

"Correct."

"Well, then we're porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon," stated Simmons. "I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with them.

"Actually, we are," Mikaela informed as both her and Maika shared a look.

This had the males all raise an eyebrow at them before the two girls went back out to get the Decepticon and it didn't take them long to return with a box.

"Let me out!"

"This is going to be a little bit sad," Mikaela told them.

"Open it."

Mikaela opened the box before grabbing a chain while pulling him back when he jumped out.

"Whoop."

Leo let out a scream at the sight of the 'Con.

"Whoa!"

"I will have so many Decepticons on your afts!" he shouted making the young Uzumaki to raise the torch that the dark haired girl had handed to her.

"Hey, behave!"

"Easy!"

"What is it, a Decepticon?" asked Sam making the two girls to nod.

"Yeah."

"And ya're training him?" asked Jazz as he looked at the two girls as if they have last their minds.

"I'm trying to."

"I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens," Simmons stated.

"Got to get me off this leash," the 'Con said as it bit the chain.

"And you're carrying around one in your purse like a little chihuahua," the former agent finished.

"Huh?" asked the 'Con as it turned around. "Do you want a throw down, you pubic 'fro-head?"

"I'm sorry," Maika spoke up in a soft, sweet, and caring tone. "I'm so sorry about your optic, you know, but if you're good boy-"

"Uh-huh? Uh-huh?"

"Then I'm not gonna torch your other optic," she went on. "Okay? I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols are. Please."

"Alright," agreed the 'Con. "Uh. Oh, I know that. That's the language of the Primes. I don't read it, but these guys... where the frick did you find photos of these guys?"

"Is this they?" asked Sam while holding up some of the pictures.

The little bot nodded.

"Yeah," he answered. "Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old. They've been here thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing, but they'll translate those symbols for you. And I know where to find them."

"Show us," ordered the Autobot Saboteur.

The Decepticon spun around and projected green lasers onto a map, all pointing to different places in the US.

"Closest one's in Washington," stated Simmons.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked the young Witwicky before they all put everything back.


	5. 4: The Smithsonian Air and Space Museum!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck. I do, however, own Uzumaki Maika AKA Flamedance. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.

Once they had arrived outside of the museum, they all got out of the Camaro while Jazz and Bumblebee activated their holoforms.

"The Smithsonian Air and Space Museum," stated Simmons. "Land of dreams in there. All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut." Just then Simmons ripped off his pants making the kunoichi to groan as she looked away from him and Jazz gave him a glare. "Hold these."

"What is that?" asked Sam.

"What?" Simmons asked. "I wear them when I'm in a funk. So does Gambi, Jeter. It's a baseball thing." The redhead looked back at him to see that it was safe to look again. "Okay. Watches synchronized, sharp mind, and empty bladder. You get caught demand an attorney and don't ever say my name. Okay, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue." He throw a pill bottle to Sam. "It's the high-concentrate polymers they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraphs every time."

When Leo handed the bottle to Maika, she just placed it in the Camaro rolling her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, listen, I can't do this!" Leo protested as he started to freak out.

"Yes."

"I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys," Leo went on making the redhead to groan. "I'm not going do this. Guards have guns. I don't want to die."

"Kid, kid, kid, kid, kid," Simmons stated as he backed Leo up into Skids. "You compromise this mission, you are dead to me. Now look me in the eyes and tighten up that sphincter." He then looked at the redhead and Sabautor. "Do you think that you and your alien friend can take a few guards down?"

"Yep," the Uzumaki answered with a nod of her head. "Jazz and I will go in first and after about two minutes, go in." She turned to Mikaela and handed over Naitokuro, who was in his wolf pup alt mode. "Watch him for me, won't you Mikaela?"

"Sure," the dark haired girl agreed with a nod.

The young kunoichi smiled at her before she than grabbed Jazz's hand and walked into the museum hand in hand.

...My Line...

Once inside and she caught sight of a few guards, the young Uzumaki made a few tears appear in her eyes.

"Excuse me, the museum is closing, we're going to have to ask you to leave," a guard told them.

"Please you have to help us?" she asked while crying. "Our little brother's gone missing and we can't find him!"

Jazz had to fight back a smirk at her acting as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled the 19-year-old into his chest while looking just as upset as her.

"It's going to be alright ma'am," the guard told her softly before looking at the Autobot. "Are you the child's elder Brother?"

"Yes, sir," he answered with a nod. "We've looked in the space department of the museum for 'im as he loves looking at the stars at night, but we cin't find 'im. We really do need yar help."

"Okay, I'll need you to come with me," stated the guard. "We'll take a look at the camera's to look for your little brother." He then started to lead them towards the camera room. "So what does your little brother look?"

"Well, he has a ivory tone, golden blonde hair that he got from our Father and aquamarine eyes like myself and our Mother, but his facial and eye shape are like mine own," Maika answered. "He's about 6 to 7 and he comes up to my hip."

Jazz looked at her smirking with amusement at how well she managed to play the guards with such easy and once they enter the room, they acted quickly by tasering the guards and then knocking them out before the aquamarine eyed kunoichi went about turning off the cameras then left. When they reached other hallway, they looked around the corner and saw more guards. Jazz looked at her before they started to chase each other and laughing getting the attention of the guards that were nearby.

"Hey, this is a museum not a play ground!" he yelled at them as he walked up to them.

Jazz smirked as the redhead pulled out the taser and shocked the guard before they pulled apart which allowed him to take out the other two. The young Uzumaki smirked as she walked up and stood next to him.

" **That was clever** ," she told him.

The Autobot gave her a smirk in return.

"We just downed five guards," they heard Simmons making them to pull part. "Five guards." The guardian and change walked over to join Simmons and Leo though they had laughed when noticed that the Hispanic boy had tasered himself. "Get your stuff and get out of here. Get out of-"

"Give me a second here," Sam interrupted as he and Mikaela climbed out of a plane that they hide in.

"I got to get the tracker, alright."

"Be good," warned the dark haired girl when she let out the Decepticon from the box.

The little bot transformed into his alt mode of a remote control car and started to drive away with them right behind him while Simmons was pointing his tracker thingy around the place.

"Follow him!" Maika yelled. "Follow him! He's knows where he's going!"

"He knows something," Mikaela backed her up as they continued to followed.

"What?"

"He knows something," Mikaela repeated.

They then came to a stop in front of a giant black plane while the bot transformed back in bi-pedal form.

"You got what I got?" asked Simmons.

"Yeah."

"Blackbird," the older male breathed in awe.

"Ooh, there he is," the little bot told them. "This guy's a legend, like, like the Chairman of the Board. Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen."

The kunoichi stood near the group as Sam pointed the shard and then all of a sudden the shard flew towards the plane. Electrical currents started to run through the plan as Mikaela jumped over the railing and ran under the plane.

"Oh shit," she breathed. "IT'S A DECEPTICON!"

"A Decepticon?" asked Simmons in shocked. "Behind the MiG, now!"

The young Uzumaki quickly hid with Jazz and the others behind the MiG as the plane transformed.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?" it asked once it finished transforming. "Answer me, pawns and knaves!" They all slowly came out of hiding and Jazz kept the red haired girl slight behind him. "Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath! You little spinal-cord-based organisms!" Maika looked at Mikaela, who looked at her, both with smirks on their faces from the amusement when he pushed a lamp aside only for it to hit him in the face. "Oh bugger it. Behold the eternal glory of...Skyfire! Prepare for remote systems override!"

"I tell you, this guy did not age well," the bot stated.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us," Mikaela told them.

They all looked up at him as he moved towards the doors and pointed his cannons at them.

"I command these doors to open!" he ordered. "Fire! I said fire!"

Maika was laughing up a storm when the missile did fire, but it went in the wrong distractions before she looked at Jazz, who was cackling.

"Yeah, Ah agree with Mikaela," he stated. "He's not going to hurt us."

The 19-year-old rolled her eyes as Skyfire broke down the door and left through it making them all to run after.

"Damn this worthless parts," growled Skyfire. "Itchy, wretched rust in my aft."

The young Uzumaki cackled quietly at that in amusement.

"Oh, the museum is going to be very angry," Simmons stated. "Very angry." The aquamarine eyed kunoichi ran after the old Decepticon. "We gotta catch that plane!"

" **Jazz**!" the young Uzumaki yelled.

The Autobot looke at her before the sounds of engines could be heard as Jazz's alt mode, Bumblebee, and the twins drove towards them.

"Right, I'm on a mission," stated Skyfire.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" they all yelled at him. "Skyfire!"

"What do you want?"

"Look, we just want to talk," Sam told him.

"I have no time to talk," Skyfire informed. "I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doom-bringer." He then looked at them. "What planet am I on?"

"Earth," Maika answered making him look at her.

"Earth?" he asked. "Terrible name for a planet. Might as well have called it dirt. Planet dirt." The young kunoichi gave a bit of a glare at that. "Tell is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?"

"The Decepticons!" answered Sam.

"Well, I changed sides to the Autobots," informed Skyfire.

"What do you mean, changed sides?" asked Maika.

"It's a choice," answered Skyfire. "It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life fill of hatred?"

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons?" asked the little bot.

"If the Decepticons have it their way then they'll destroy the whole universe," answered the blackbird.

The kunoichi and Jazz looked at each other in worry as they fear for all life on Earth,

"I'm changing sides," the little bot said as he crawled towards Mikaela. "I'm changing sides, too, Warrior Goddess." They all looked at him in disgust as he started to hump Mikaela's leg. "Who's your little Autobot?"

"Aw, you're cute," Mikaela said with a smile.

Maika watched with a raised eyebrow.

"Name's Wheelie," the little boy told her. "Yeah. Yeah. Say my name, say my name?"

"What are you allowing to happen to foot just now?" asked Sam.

"At least he's faithful, Sam," quipped Mikaela which made the redhead to 'Oooo'.

"Yeah, well, he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted," snapped the young Witwicky. "Can you just...can you stop?"

Sam kicked Wheelie off before he started to crawl towards to the kunoichi, but Jazz's holoform stepped in front of her.

"Don't ya even tink about it," he growled which had Wheelie backing up away form them.

The 19-year-old shook her head in amusement before looking up at Skyfire.

"What were saying?" Sam asked making the blackbird to slam his fist down on the ground making those standing on the ground to fall.

"I told you my name is Skyfire!" he yelled. "So stop judging me!"

"Somebody shit the bed this morning," murmured Wheelie.

"I have issues of my own, and it started with my mother!" the blackbird yelled again. "My ancestors have been here for centuries. My Father, why, he was the wheel, the first wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?"

"No," both Simmons and Jazz answered.

"NOTHING," shouted Skyfire which made a few jump. "But, he did so with honor, dignity, damn it!" Just then a weird sound came from Skyfire and a parachute came out of his ass and pulled him back making him fall over. "Oh bollocks. My boosters are fried."

"I think we can help each other," Sam stated. "You know things that I don't know. I know things that you don't know, I do."

"I don't think he knows anything," Leo said. "Honestly, I don't."

This had Maika glaring at him as Sam started to draw the symbols he had been seeing in his mind.

"I could do this all day," Sam told him. "It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in my mind." He looked up at Skyfire. "You see, all of this is my mind and Megatron wants what's in our minds. Him and someone called the Fallen.

"The Fallen?" asked Skyfire shocked. "I know him. He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis." He then pointed at the symbols with his walking stick. "These transcriptions, they were apart of my mission, the Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's Tip, a-and the key!"

"Wow, slow down!" Jazz yelled. "The Dagger's Tip?" He shared a looked with his aquamarine eyed charge. "The Key? What are you talking about?"

"No time to explain," he told them before putting his hands around them, electric currents sparking. Jazz grabbed a hold of the young Uzumaki tightly as she buried her face into his chest. "Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die!"

It was then that everything went black.

...My Line...

Upon arrival, they were all blown out of the ground and landed harshly which had the young Uzumaki letting out a groan as she dragged herself up before she opened her eyes only to cringe away from the blinding sun and then looking around, however, what she saw almost made her pass out. They were in middle of some kind of desert.

"What the frag," she mumbled before getting to her feet and then dusting herself off. "Bumblebee! Jazz!"

"Maika!"

"Sam!"

"Simmons!"

"Hey! Yeah!"

The 19-year-old looked over to see Simmons waving them all before she meet up with her guardian, who was in his bi-pedal form, looking revealed that he was alright.

"Come on, we need to find Skyfire and the twins," Sam told them before running towards Mikaela and Leo with the rest following. "You guys, okay?"

"Yeah," Mikaela answered after they reached them.

"Hey, I think we're in Vegas," Leo exclaimed making the young kunoichi to raised an eyebrow.

"Over here!" Simmons shouted for them. "He's over here!" With a nod, Jazz transformed around the redhead, who ended up in his front seat, while Sam and them got into the Scout before the two of them drove them to where Simmons was. Once they reached the area, they all got out and the ran up the rocks to get to Skyfire, who was with the twins, Jazz, and Wheelie as they all looked at Skyfire. "That really, really hurt. You're just lucky I didn't get hurt. People could have gotten killed, Okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard from my at-"

"Oh, shut up," Skyfire told him. "I told you I was opening up a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

"EGYPT!?" Maika yelled.

"When did you...when did you tell us?" asked Sam. "You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything. Why are we in Egypt?"

"Don't you get snippy with me fleshling!" exclaimed Skyfire. "You were dully informed."

"Duly informed?" asked Jazz in shock.

"YOU JUST TOLD US TO STAY STILL OR WE'D DIE!" yelled the redhead in anger.

"Oh," Skyfire said lamely which had the kunoichi fumed even more in anger.

"Can you just stop for a second?" asked Sam. "Can you focus? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of piece of mind?"

Simmons nodded his head as he pointed at him.

"This planet was visited by our race once before by our earliest ancestors, a millennium ago," Skyfire told them as he stood. "They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all parish, oxidize, and rust, like my wretched self." This made the young Uzumaki to groan. "Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?"

"Let's not get episodic, okay?' asked Simmons as he a bit closer. "Old timer? Beginning. Middle. End. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it."

"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine," Skyfire informed. "It harvest Energon...by destroying Suns."

"Destroy suns?" asked Sam.

"You mean blow them up?' asked Leo next making Skyfire nod.

"Yes," he answered as the kunoichi and the Autobot's Saboteur shared a worried look. "You see, in the beginning, there were 13 Primes, our original leaders. And 7 of them set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The 7 Primes set out with one rule never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was...the fallen." They all watched as Skyfire activated a holographic video of the Fallen. "He despised the human race and he wanted to kill all by turning on that machine. They only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership."

"Well, this is just fragging great," groanrd the redhead.

"A great battle took place over the possession of the Matrix," Skyfire went on. "The Fallen was stronger then his Brothers, so they had no choice, but to steal...and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find." The hologram disappeared once Skyfire finished showing them what they need to know. "Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine still remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the 7 Primes, your world will be no more."

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" asked Mikaela.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen," he stated.

"Optimus Prime?" asked Sam making Skyfire to look down at him in shock.

"So, you've met a Prime?" he asked. "Why you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?"

"He sacrificed himself to save Sam and I," Maika answered quietly while tears fell from her eyes.

Jazz placed a hand on her shoulder to give her as much comfort as possible while Sam looked at her sadly.

"So he's offlined," sighed Skyfire. "Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen."

"So, the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine...could that energy be used to online Optimus?' asked Sam making everyone to look at him.

Watery aquamarine orbs looked up at Skyfire hopefully.

"It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other," answered Skyfire.

"It's worth a shot," Jazz stated as he looked at Bumblebee.

"So, then how do you get to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to Sam?" asked Mikaela.

"Follow his mind, his map, his symbols," answered Skyfire. "What he carved into the sand, it's his clue. When dawn a lights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway. Find the doorway! Go now! Go!" They all started to move. "That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you!"


	6. 5: The Matrix! I Rise, You Fall!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let everyone know that I have a plan for Jetfire and that is why I am Skyfire instead. Now onto the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck. I do, however, own Uzumaki Maika AKA Flamedance. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.

The five Autobots all raced down the dirt road with Simmons at that moment on the phone as he tried to find a way to solve the clue Skyfire gave them.

"Okay, here's what my CIA contact says," he told them. "Ancient Sumerians used to call the Golf of Aqap the 'Dagger's Tip'."

The young Uzumaki let out a groan while smacking her forehead against Bumblebee's steering wheel.

"Of course," she sighed as she sat back. "It's part of the red sea and the Ancient Sumerians called it that because it divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade."

"Right," agreed Simmons with a nod. "29.5 degrees north, 35 east." He entered it into his GPS. "Here it is."

"First thing we've got to do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip," stated Maika.

"I still find it hard to believe that your the big guy's kid," Simmons mumbled.

"How are you gonna to get him half way around the world?" asked Leo.

Smirking the redhead looked a bit smug.

"I'm going to call Lennox," she stated. "That's how."

They could hear Jazz cackled with amusement as they pulled up on to the road while going pretty fast when they heard sirens.

"We've got Cops," Sam informed them.

Bumblebee swerved around them before heading down another road.

"I can't go to prison guys," Leo told them.

The red haired girl looked behind them and saw that the cops where still following them much to annoyances before she pulled out a handgun.

"Maika, we've got to get off this road and lay low!" Simmons told her.

"Already working on it," she told him as she checked the clip before leaning out of the window. " **Jazz, Skids, Mudflap! Move**!" She watched as they moved out of the way before she took aim at the tires of the cop cars and fired off three shots that took them out. She then returned to her seat with a smirk on her. "And that's how it's done." She then looked Bumblebee's radio. " **Remind me to thank Ironhide for those extra shooting lessons Jazz**?"

" **Sure ting, lit' lady** ," Jazz said over the comm. link.

Bumblebee turned down an alleyway before he allowed everyone out and then all five transformed. All of them hide with Bumblebee hanging onto the wall while also holding onto to Skids leg.

"Stupid cops," sighed Jazz with annoyance.

"This is what's called blending in like a ninja," snirked Skids.

"Shut up or I'll blend fist into your face," snapped Mudflap.

Jazz and Maika shared a look before the young girl rolled her eyes as the Saboteur shook his helm with the two of them annoyed with the Twins already.

"Both of you shut up," the Saboteur ordered them.

"They're gone," Mikaela informed them allowing the kunoichi to jump form her hiding place to join her and the three males below.

"Okay, we're running out of time," Jazz told them as he bent down to look at them while the other four Autobots stood guard.

"I'm gotta make the call to Lennox-" Sam started.

"You're on the Worldwide Most Wanted List," Simmons told him. "Try calling one of the bases, they'll track you here in seconds. CIA is all over the place."

"As much as I hate to agree with him, Sam, but he's right," sighed the Uzumaki before she looked up Jazz. "Can't you get in contact with your team, Jazz? With Optimus offline right now, your the team leader now with Ironhide as your second." She then took a thoughtful look. "At least until your mate...Prowl?" The silver Autobot nodded his head in answer. "Until Prowl gets here."

Jazz's optics dime a bit before they brighten once more and he looked down at her while shaking his head.

"Ta far and ta much interferes from the Decepticons," he informed her.

"Than Simmons is could make the call," Sam stated.

"Okay, that's not a bad idea," agreed Simmons.

"Okay," Sam nodded his head.

"I mean, I just had my mind on other things like winding up in an Egyptian prison," he sheepishly said before they went through the alleyway as Sam told the bots something while Leo went to act as look out. It didn't take them long to find an old pay phone which surprisingly still worked. "Lennox, I'm with the kids. The kids. You know, the one with the attitude and the temperamental redhead?" The aquamarine eyed girl rolled her eyes. "We need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here. You're not gonna believe where we are. Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamen. Back of a dollar bill. Coordinates for airdrop. 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it." He stopped and his eyes widen as he looked to his left as Leo run towards them. "Oh my God. I got to go. Okay. Heat Comes!"

'Whoa, wait, who are you?" asked Sam making the Uzumaki to roll her eyes.

"Wait!" Leo yelled. "It's me! Leo! Me! Leo! Leo! Leo! Cops are coming right now. We need to go!"

Their eyes all widen before they took off towards where the Autobots where waiting for them.

...My Line...

" _Okay, let's_   _go over it again_ ," Sam's voice was heard over Jazz's radio making the kunoichi and Naitokuro, who were both this time all riding with the Saboteur, to groan.

" _When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip_ ," Sam and Simmons said together.

" _Three Kings will_..."

" _Reveal the doorway_."

" _That's what he said_ ," Simmons stated. " _You know what it means_?"

" _No, do you know what it means_?" asked Sam.

" _No_."

"Well, with dawn, it could mean when the sun is just raising in the west or could be when it's setting in east," the young Uzumaki stated. "As for the Three Kings will reveal the doorway part...I'm actually confused on it."

" _Oh my God_ ," panicked Leo. " _Oh my God. Check point. Check point. I don't have my passport_."

" _They've got camera's up top_ ," Sam hissed as he tried to hid his face.

" _Alright chill_ ," Simmons told them. " _This is espionage now. I can handle it. These are my people_." The Carrier and Sparkling looked at each other in worry. " _I'm one-thirty-sixth Arab_."

" _Oh great, a fricking munchkin_ ," groaned Wheelie. " _Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall_."

Maika let out a sigh as the guy dragged his finger along Bumblebee's hood.

" _Ashu-fanah...the Dagger's...Tip_?" asked Simmons. " _Right? Egypt, Jordan_?" The guy nodded. " _We went to go there. Me and my family. This is my family_." The redhead shushed Jazz, who started to laugh a bit loudly. " _This is my son. My other son. My Daughter. And my oldest Daughter is in the car behind us with her Son while our cousins are driving the other three cars. We're tourists from New York_."

To their amusement as soon as Simmons said New York, the guy's face lit up.

"New York?"

" _Yes, yes_."

"Fifty kilometers!"

" _You look like the guy that runs my falafel stand_ ," Simmons told him. " _Thank you very much_."

"New York!"

" _I know you from somewhere_ ," Simmons stated.

" _Go Yankee's_!"

This had the aquamarine eyed 19-year-old and Jazz in fits of laughter as soon as they were out of hearing range.

...My Line...

It take them long to find a place to hide for the time being. They all ran towards a building that was on top of a building with Pyramid next to it.

"Ssh, undercover, yo," Skids said. "You got to blend with your surroundings. You know, you've got to be part of the landscape." As Jazz walked pasted Skids, he slapped the bot upside the head while throwing him glare as well. "That hurt Jazz!"

All the Saboteur did was shrug his shoulders while Mikaela and the redhead giggled.

"Awesome," breathed Simmons as he stared at the pyramid. "I think aliens build that. Yeah, yeah."

The Uzumaki ran up to the door of the building and allowed a little fire chakra to flow to her hand so she could melt the chain before they all ran inside.

"Guard us," Sam told the four Autobots. "Low Profile! Don't make a scene, okay?"

"Yeah, some of us have work to do," agreed Wheelie. "Dumb Autobots."

"Hey!" Maika yelled. "Your an Autobot now to."

Wheelie nodded his head before heading inside with Sam while the red haired girl looked at Bumblebee.

" _I really hate him_ ," he played.

" **I know, Bee** ," she sighed. " **But, he's been helping us so give him a chance, okay**?"

The Scout gave a chirp along with a nod of his helm before with a wave to the 'bots remaining outside, she walked inside the building to help. Unfortunately, they still couldn't figure out Skyfire's clue and once everyone had eaten, the kunoichi walked outside and towards Bumblebee's alt mode. Seeing her coming his way, the young scout opened up his door for which allowed her to crawl into the back where she fall asleep at once.

...My Line...

"Mai! Bee! Jazz!" they all heard Sam shout. "Wake up, I think I've figured out the clue!"

Maika eyes snapped opened in a panic as she shot up looking around wildly while Bumblebee groaned in annoyance.

" **I'm going to kill him** ," Bumblebee growled making the 19-year-old to giggle.

" **Come on** ," she told him. " **It sounded important, Bee**.  **Let's go**."

She crawled out of his alt mode with his holoform following soon after. The two of them then meet up with Jazz's own holoform, who felt like killing Sam, just like Bumblebee.

"Do you know what this is about?" she asked Mikaela once she walked into the building.

"No idea," the dark haired girl answered. "Though if he doesn't have a good reason then he'll have an anger Jazz after him."

This caused Maika to snort in amusement.

"I think that Bumblebee would help him in his mission to kill him," the young Uzumaki stated.

This time it was the young Banes, who let out a snort of amusement.

"Simmons!" they heard Sam yell as they walked up the stairs. "Simmons! Leo! Wake Up!"

"What?" Leo groaned as they all reached the room where the two where.

"Listen, astronomy class, page 47," Sam told him. "Remember the class?"

"No," answered Leo. "No, I was only in collage for two days. Remember that?"

"Here," Sam told them. "Get up, get up, get."

"What is he talking about?" asked Simmons.

"No idea," was everyone's answers as they followed Sam to the roof.

"Okay, you guys see those three stars?" he asked as he pointed them out. "You see the last one that's touches the horizon?"

"It's Orion's Belt," the redhead exclaimed. "But, it is also called the three kings and the reason for that is because the three Egyptian Kings, who built the pyramids of Giza, build them to mirror those stars."

"It's like an arrow staring us straight in the face," Sam added.

"They all point due east towards Jordan," Simmons stated. "The Mountains of Petra."

"Then let's hit the road," Jazz told them as he clapped his hands together. "Autobots! Let's roll out!"

This had Maika and Bumblebee cackling as they followed the Saboteur out of building while the others looked confused on why they were amused, but still followed them.

...My Line...

They raced along the road until they came to the mountains that had the humans going on foot.

"It gotta be some where around here," Simmons told them as he lead before they came to stop in front of what looked a building made into the side of the mountain. "You see the size of this? You see this?"

"Spec-tacular," Skids said.

They all ran up to the place that has a big ass doorway.

"Amazing," Simmons breathed. "Look at that!"

Bumblebee helped the kunoichi to climb up while Leo helped Mikaela and Simmons up.

"It's here somewhere guys," Sam told them as they looked around.

"Yeah, why?" asked Leo. "Cause we're trusting Grandpa Blackbird, who doesn't know what Planet he's on?"

"In his offense, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life," Simmons stated.

"Oh, Okay," said Leo. "Well, that's great. Let me do a quick search, alright." Leo spun around before looking back at Simmons. "Uh, nope." He then turned around pretending to look for something. "Ever cross your mind, guys, that archaeologist have been here before? There's nothing here!"

Simmons turned to glare at him while Sam and the redhead looked over the place.

"Real Life is a heartbreak, despire, kid," Simmons told him. "Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it!"

"Why am I listening to you?" asked Leo. "You live with your Mother?"

The others all shook their heads.

"It's not over," Sam said.

"It is over!" Leo shouted. "It's done!"

"Why are we still listening to you, little punk ass?" asked Mudflap as Sam got up and went back to looking around. "I mean, what have you ever done for us expect ding my rim?"

"Killed Megatron," stated Skids. "How about that?"

"Well, he didn't get the job done, you know what I mean, 'cause he's back now," Mudflap informed his Brother.

"Are you scared?"

"Scared?" asked Mudflap in shock. "Scared of your ugly face."

He then pushed Skids and everyone started to shout at them to stop fighting.

"I'm ugly?" asked Skids. "Well, we're twins, you stupid genius!"

The two of them continued to fight and shouting at each other. Skids jumped over Mudflap while the group of humans where still shouting a them to calm down, but they wouldn't. Mudflap then pushed skids into a well, but Skids grabbed Mudflap and slammed him against the wall with the drawings on them making Sam and the aquamarine eyed 19-year-old, who were standing in front of it, to jump out of the way. The young Uzumaki had just moved out of the way when she was picked up by Jazz as Bumblebee walked in and then grabbed the twins.

"Come on, Bumblebee?"

"Bumblebee, listen?"

Maika cackled when the scout smashed their heads together before throwing them outside.

"Now that's rude," they heard one of them say.

Bumblebee walked over to where Jazz stood with the red haired kunoichi and looked at her in worry.

"Are you alright, Carrier?" he asked as he British accent shined through.

The Autobots all knew how their Prime saw her, so they were all protective of the one that he chosen as his mate.

"Yeah," she answered with a smile. "I'm fine, Bee."

The young Autobot nodded before turned to Sam, who was looking at the creaks, that were made in the wall from the twins fighting.

"Oh my God," Sam breathed. "The Symbols." Both Jazz and Maika looked at each other before looking back. "Bee! Shoot it!"

Sam moved back along with Simmons as the yellow and black bot walked forward with his hand changing into his cannon and shot it. Once it was cleared the others all walked inside while the 19-year-old stay with Jazz and Bumblebee though they did hear the C-17s outside. It wasn't long till they all came out of the hole and walked towards the doorway while Simmons rushed out happy to see them in the air.

"US Air Force!" he cheered. "C-17s!" He looked up as the NEST team jumped out of the plane. "Dropping the big boy. SAM! MAIKA!" Sam and the young Uzumaki along with Mikaela walked up to Simmons and Leo. "Think you can bring him back to life with that pixi dust?"

"Absolutely," answered Sam as he walked past while the redhead ran through a series of hand signs. "Let's go."

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!" she called out as she slammed her hand onto the ground and a cloud smoke appeared.

"Wha' are ya doing?" Jazz asked her.

However, his question answered itself when from the smoke a black horse size form could be seen before a howl was heard and the smoke was blown away. Now they all could see a horse size black wolf standing in front of the young kunoichi, who smirked as Naitokuro yipped happily.

" **You summoned me, Lady Maika**?" the wolf asked in deep gruff male voice.

This had Sam, Simmons, and Leo screaming in shock while Mikaela looked in awe as were the other four Autobots.

" **Ookamimaru, I need you to head towards Lennox and his team to let them know that we're on our way** ," the kunoichi of the Elemental Nations told him. " **Make sure to tell him that Uzumaki Maika sent you**."

The wolf nodded and then took off at a blur that only Maika and the Autobots could follow before the red haired adult rushed towards Jazz where she jumped into the driver seat.

...My Line...

The group all raced the paved road heading to where they saw the team land when a flare when up into the air.

" _That's them_ ," Sam said. " _Right there. See the flare_?"

" _Right over there_ ," second Simmons. " _You see it_?"

Just then out of nowhere Starscream started to shot at them, but Bumblebee, the twins, and Jazz all started to swerve to miss being hit and went off the road.

" _Oh_."

" _SAM_!"

"It's Starscream," Jazz informed them.

"I really hate that guy," groaned the kunoichi.

That got a laugh out of the saboteur as the whole Autobot and NEST teams hated Starscream.

" _Oh, God_!" Leo started to freak. " _Please God! Please_!"

" _Leo_ ," Mikaela spoke up. " _Stop freaking out! Stop freaking out_!"

Much their annoyance, he just kept freaking out wouldn't stop.

" _Shut this guy up, huh_?" Simmons asked.

"Just shut the fragging Pit up, Leo!" growled Maika. "I swear to Primus."

" _Please, just let me live, just let me live_ ," Leo screamed.

" _Shut up and let him drive_ ," the dark haired girl told him again.

" _Just stop screaming_?!" ordered Sam as Simmons finally lost his cool.

" _Alright_!" he yelled as he pulled out a taser. " _That's it_!" Simmons then placed the taser to Leo's neck and electrocuted him to he was out cold. " _I can't take that guy anymore_." Starscream continued to shot at them as they speed towards the soldiers. " _Hide in the dust_!" The young Uzumaki looked back. " _Use the dust_!"

Bumblebee and the whole team did just that before they managed to finally lose Starscream and then came to a stop. Everyone got out of the two cars once they had stopped before the red haired kunoichi run up to others.

"We've got to split up," Sam told them. "Bumblebee, you are the decoy. You lead the Decepticons away, alright? I'm gonna get Optimus."

" **Jazz, head to Lennox and make sure that he knows that we're on our way** ," the redhead ordered him.

" **Ya got it** ," he agreed.

"I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewey there," Simmons told them. "You get to those soldiers." He looked serious and worried. "I really hope that dust works kid."

"Thank you," Sam thanked before he and the two girls took off.

...My Line...

They ran for what felt like hours before they reached the top of a small mountain when two more flares were shot into the sky.

"Look," Sam told them. "There it is. We got a couple miles." The three of them took off again and had made it into the small town. "We still have a mile that way."

The three ran through the town and ruins before coming to stop at a corner where Sam looked out form behind while Mikaela went to a door.

"Sam, Maika," she whispered getting their attention before they rushed over to her and went inside.

"I don't think that saw us," Sam whispered. "Get down." The two girls moved to get. "Get down. Get down." Once they were crouched down Sam looked at the two females. "Okay. Listen? Once it's clear we run for Optimus as fast as we can, okay?"

"What if it doesn't work?" asked Mikaela.

"It's gonna work," answered Sam.

"Yeah, but what if it doesn't?" this time it was the redhead that asked.

"It's gonna work," Sam told her though he could tell why she didn't want to get her hopes up. "It'll work."

Just then what sounded like heavy footsteps fall and then talking all at once making the two girls to cover their mouths while Sam used a sword to make a small hole in the wall to see outside. However, after a while they heard a weird buzzing noise and the young Witwicky reached into the hole to pull out what looked like a metal fly. It's head looked like spikes and one it's back was a tiny satellite dish. The fly squealed loudly just before Sam pulled of it's head making everything go silent. It was then that the roof was ripped off revealing Starscream, but when he reached in to try and grabbed them, they had already moved far back that he missed them and they started to run...again.

"Keep running!" Maika yelled at them as she pulled out a Jericho 941 9mm handgun from where she had it tucked into her back of her jeans. When they reached the edge of the roof and came to a stop. "Get ready to jump." Just as they jumped, a Decepticon fired at them and when they landed on the next roof, the three of them took a tumble and ended off falling off the room and land on the ground. "Let's move!"

They finally came to a stop in a cover of ruins and looked out to see the soldiers and Autobots fighting Decepticons not to far from them.

"We've got a half mile," Sam stated. "I don't think that soldiers know we're here."

"As I sent my main wolf summon Ookamimaru on ahead before we left Petra and then Jazz to be sure," the young Uzumaki told him before she pointed up to where a black blur was launching fire and wind based attacks. "There!"

Sam nodded before they took off at a run again for the soldiers.

...My Line...

"SAM!"

"What?"

"SAM!"

The young redhead stopped at hearing her name being called before looking over to see Ron and Judy running towards them making her eyes widen in shock.

"Oh, my Primus," she breathed.

"Dad!" Sam shouted just before the sounds of something metal bouncing met their ears and they all looked in the direction that it was coming from and saw a Decepticon bounce over a building. The 19-year-old looked it over to see that it was red with it's bottom half looking like a drill and in its hand was an add metal whips before it started to shot at them making Sam, Mikaela, and the young Uzumaki to fall back. Sam then got up and held his hand up in surrender which had the young redhead looking at him like he was crazy making him looking at her and mouth 'stalling'. "Wait! Wait!"

"Please listen to me!" Ron yelled at him. "I want you to run! Run!"

"Dad, just stop," Sam told him. "They don't want you, they want me."

The Decepticon slammed one of it's whips into the ground between them.

"Sam Witwicky, Maika Uzumaki," it growled as it looked at them.

"Don't hurt them!" Maika called out as Sam took out the Matrix dust from his pocket.

"This is what you want," Sam told it as he held it up for the 'Con to see. "You don't want them."

"GO!" Judy yelled at them.

"Please stop!" Sam begged them.

"Go!"

"Stop!"

"Listen to your Father!" Judy screeched.

"Just get out of here!" Ron yelled.

The red haired kunoichi looked up and over when she heard somebody whistle to see Bumblebee.

"Just don't hurt them," Sam went on. "I know what you want."

"Just go!" Ron yelled again. "Just go!"

"And I know that you need me," Sam ignored his Father. "Because I know about the Matrix."

The Decepticon pointed it gun at Sam's parents and then back to Sam.

"Don't do it, Sam, listen to me-"

"Please, Dad," Sam whispered as a few rocks fall form the roof of one of the buildings where Bumblebee was.

The aquamarine eyed 19-year-old looked up him making him put his finger on his mouth plate in a way to tell her to be quiet.

"They're going to kill us all anyway!"

"Here's what you want," Sam told the Decepticon as he held the Matrix dust higher. "Right here...BUMBLEBEE!"

Bumblebee let out a electronic squeal as he jumped off the roof and kicked the Decepticon in the face knocking it the floor. Sam and Maika jumped out of the way as the two started fighting after Bee put his helmet down. It was then that fighting got really violent as Bumblebee twisted the Decepticon's neck and jumped onto his back which slammed him to the ground. Just then a panther looking Decepticon let out a growl before it jumped up and latched onto Bee's back while clawing at his armor making him whine in pain, but he was able to grab the panther Decepticon and tire out it's spine which killed before going back to fighting the other one.

"Stay tight, Ma," Sam mumbled as they all moved back away from the fight.

"Come on. Get in here."

The 19-year-old looked up to see Bumblebee tire off the arms of the Decepticon and then offlining it.

"Bee?" asked Sam as the yellow Autobot's helmet lifted up.

"Yeah," he answered in a way.

The red haired kunoichi smiled at the scout before following the others as the ran.

"Hey!"

"I don't know what's going, but we've got to move!" Ron told them just before another explosion sounded. "There's got to be a way out of here."

Once they were hidden a bit both Sam and Maika shared a look.

"Bee!" Sam yelled. "BUMBLEBEE!"

Bumblebee appeared and looked at them in wonder.

"You've got to them somewhere safe, alright?" asked Sam as Bee transformed down before allowing his holoform to appear. "You've to get in the car. Get to safety.

"No, no, this isn't up for discussion!" Ron yelled at him. "You're my Son! Alright!"

"I know!"

"You're my Son!"

"Dad..."

"We're all going together! We're all going together!"

"Dad, stop, Okay?" asked Sam. "Get in the car! He's gonna get you to safety." He looked at his Mother. "You know, you run! You don't stop, you don't hide, you run!" Maika stood off to the side as he talked to his parents. "Go with my parents." 

"I'm not going to go without you," Mikaela told him.

The three then took off running before they pointed four familiar Autobots.

"Spotted Sam," Arcee informed.

"And Maika is with him," Jazz was heard saying as he finally came into view.

This had the young redhead letting out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Sam!" Ironhide called.

"IRONHIDE!" Sam yelled.

"JAZZ!" the red haired kunoichi called out.

Arcee came speeding up to them before stopping.

"Follow us to the pillars," she told them. "We'll take you to Optimus."

The young Uzumaki eyes widen when she saw a Decepticon not to far away aim right at the female bot.

"Arcee watch out!" she yelled as she jumped and tackled Arcee out of the way in time.

"Thanks," the femme thanked her before going to join Ironhide, her two Sisters, and Jazz in the fighting.

"Get out Sam!" Ironhide yelled. "Get to the pillars!"

With a last glanced at the Autobots, the 19-year-old took off running with Sam and Mikaela right behind her. As they ran, she looked behind them to see Megatron which had her cursing up a storm.

"Oh, damn it all to the Pit," she growled. "Sam!" The boy looked at her. "We need to run faster as we've got Megaglitch on our tailpipes!"

This had Sam turning around to see that she was right about Megatron making his eyes widen before both him and Mikaela picked up speed. One they reached the pillars they saw the rest of the Autobots and the Soldiers fighting.

"Hey!"

"SIDESWIPE!"

"SAM! FLAMEDANCE!" Sideswipe called out before he turned to say something to a soldier and with all the shooting it was hard to hear what was said.

"Sam, look it's Lennox!" the red haired adult announced as she saw Lennox run towards them his eyes widening.

She turned around to see Megatron was still right behind them so she took her handgun and fired at one of his optics making him roar in pain before they rushed over to Lennox.

"Oh, look, who finally showed up," snapped Lennox. "You better have a good reason for us to be here."

"Where's Optimus?" asked Sam.

"He's right over there," answered Lennox as he pointed at the big guy. "Across the courtyard."

"I've got to get to him right now," Sam informed the Major making him shake his head.

"Not with an air strike coming," Lennox said firmly.

"Listen to him, Will," Maika said sternly.

"I have to get to him right now," Sam stated. "I have to."

Lennox then had them move to the other side as a big ass Decepticon was not that far from them.

"Incoming!" she heard all to familiar voice yell. "Stick the landing!" The Uzumaki looked up to see Skyfire flying in before he pulled himself up after landing. "Behold the glory of Skyfire!" He then sliced at the Decepticon with his word making the 'Con to squeal before he pushed against the wall so his head was hanging over the edge. "Now let me show you how we brought the pain in my day!"

Skyfire then pressed his walking stick against the Decepticon's neck and stood on his head, breaking it off.

"Fragging Damn," she whispered as a robotic scorpion dived out of the sand and straight into Skyfire.

Skyfire then pulled it off of him and fall down, but before the scorpion could go for him a second time, he slammed a fist down on it's head.

"I'm took old for this crap."

"We're gonna make a break through the B's on my command, okay?' asked Lennox as he looked the two teens and one kunoichi. "You guys stick with me, you understand? You stay on my aft!"

Epps then threw a can and it released orange smoke which surrounded them.

"I hope these F-16's got good aim," stated Epps.

"Yeah?' asked Will. "Why is that?"

"I told them to hit the orange smoke," he answered making the Major and Uzumaki to look around.

"You mean that orange smoke?" they both asked when they noticed that they were completely surrounded by it.

"It wasn't my best toss, okay?' Epps defended himself.

"RUN!" Maika shouted before they sprinted and the air strike began.

"Come on!" Lennox shouted as Ironhide and Jazz came up behind them.

The young Uzumaki ran beside Sam as they veered off to the left towards the Prime with Explosions going off behind them.

"Die Children," the kunoichi heard Megatron growled as he pointed his cannon at them.

She let out a scream just before they blast hit them and they were sent catapulting into the air with screams before they hit the ground and then everything going black. Epps and Lennox rushed over towards their down bodies as Jazz activated his holoform before he rushed over to Maika to land next to her while Epps started to do CPR when he reached her.

"EPPS DO SOMETING!" he yelled at him.

It was that Bumblebee along with Ron and Judy come up and could only watched as Epps had to look away along as Naitokuro let out an electrical cry while Ironhide held him back while the paramedics come over to try and do the impossible.

"We got no pulse!" a medic called. "Starting CPR!"

The medics used the pedal to try and restart both Sam's and Maika's heart, but they weren't waking up.

"Try again!" both Naitokuro and Mikaela yelled as the medics tried once more before declaring the two dead.

All the soldiers looked down as the sparkling cried out for his adopted carrier as the wolf let out a howl of grief at the lost of a summoner.

...My Line...

"Where am I?" asked Sam as he looked around them. "Mai?"

"Yeah," she answered as she also looked around. "But, I don't know where we are."

"We have been watching you both for a long, long time," a voice said as 12 giant figures walked up to them. "You both have fought for Optimus, the first to last of our descendants. With courage and sacrifice. A virtue of a leader, a leader worthy of our secret. The Matrix of Leadership is not found, but earned." This had Maika blinking in surprise a bit. "Return now to Optimus. Marge the Matrix with his Spark. It is, and always has been your destiny."

To the young Uzumaki's surprise Sam vanished, but she remained with the Primes.

"And what of me?' she asked.

One of them 12 figures bent down to her height to look into her eyes.

"You have a different destiny Uzumaki Maika...I guess Flamedance is more appropriate," she was told. "You were always meant to be born to Uzumaki-Uchiha Midoriko. But, your Sire could have been human if we didn't make sure that Ultra Magnus crashed landed near her."

Aquamarine eyes widen in surprise at this before narrowing.

"Ah...okay...," she stated. "But..."

"We know that those of you that are of Uzumaki blood don't believe in destiny or even fate," the bot interrupted. "However, it is still none the less true. And your destiny has become intertwined with that of Optimus Prime from the moment that you were born." Maika looked at them in surprise. "You are meant to stand beside him not as just a friend, but also as a mate...a lover."

"A Lover!?" she yelled in shocked embarrassment as she blushed bright red. "A mate!?"

A few of the Ancient Primes laughed in amusement.

"Yes," a female voice answered making the redhead to look at the 'bot in front of her. "We'll be sending you back, but not unchanged." This only got a her a raised eyebrow. "When you return your body well go under a change and you'll be one of us, but you'll be able to change back and forth from your human form to your Cybertronian one if you wish."

"Thank careful," another Prime told her. "Thank careful of the colors you want your armor to be painted in."

"No pink?" she asked a shyly.

This got another laugh from the Primes.

"No pink, young one," the female Prime answered with a smile.

"Oh, thank Kami," she sighed.

With another laugh, the Primes all stood around her and pureed their powers into her. Maika felt her body change as her skin turned into metal before in a flash of bright light the young Uzumaki vanished.

...My Line...

Sam was the first to return from the dead surprising everyone, but when they looked over at Maika they saw that she was still dead. They went back to watching as Sam got up, grabbed the Matrix, and climbed the Prime's body where with a scream, Sam rammed the Matrix into Optimus chamber and for a second nothing happened before the Prime's optics onlined. The Prime looked right at Sam.

"Boy, you returned for me?" he asked making Sam nod before Optimus started look around for a curtain pinkette.

"A living Prime," gasped out Skyfire. "I don't believe it."

"Where is Flamedance?" the said Prime asked before as one all the soldiers and his Autobots moved out of the way to reveal the red haired female that was covered in blood though the color was purple instead of red, however, they figured that it had something to do with her Cybertronian heritage mixing with her human heritage, not moving, not even breathing. "No."

"Ah am sorry, Optimus," Jazz apologized. "Ya assigned meh as her guardian and yet..."

They all watched as the Prime moved towards her body where he gently used his index digit to move some of her hair out of her face. With a growl Optimus went to try and stand only to be knocked to the ground when the Fallen appeared.

"My Matrix," he growled before he caught it in his hand after once again knocking Optimus to the ground and then vanished.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!"

"Get up, Prime!" called out Ironhide.

"Oh no."

"He's turning on the machine!" Sam yelled. "You got to stop him! Get up! Optimus!"

They all watched as nothing that they did could reach the Fallen.

"All of my Decepticon life, I have done nothing worth doing until now," Skyfire stated. "Optimus take my parts and you'll have a power that you've never known." He then reached in and pulled out his spark. "Full your destiny!"

"Jolt!" Ratchet ordered "Electrify! Transplant those afterburners!"

They all watched as parts of Skyfire transferred over to Optimus before he stood up and looked at his Autobots and the humans, who all gave him a grim smile and nod.

"Let's roll!" Optimus growled before he took to the sky as they all rush to watch the fighting that went on as Optimus took the Fallen on after having destroyed the machine. " **You picked the wrong planet**." He had also managed to destroy half of Megatron's face. " **Give me, your face**?" They all watched as he completely rip off the guy's face before he offlined the Fallen. " **I Rise**." The Fallen's body fall to ground. " **You Fall**."

" **No, no** ," mumbled Megatron as he looked at his fallen master.

" **Not to call you a coward, Master, but sometimes cowards do survive** ," Starscream told him.

" **This isn't over** ," growled Megatron before both he and Starscream left.

It wasn't long before they could him came from behind the sphinx as the extra armor from Skyfire fall off and he walked over to Maika's body.

"Optimus?" Will asked as he saw for the first time coolant tears fall from the Prime's optics.

Ratchet and Ironhide looked at each other as they knew of their Prime's love for the young human girl, who could understand him better than anyone before. She had also saw past his title of Prime after it was explained to her and saw the bot, of course, having grown up with an adopted Carrier that had hated all that title slag, they could understand why she was able to do just that. Jazz and Bumblebee had to look away from the scene as they were the only ones, who knew of Maika's love for the Prime, and they didn't know how to tell him that she had died for a way for him to live all because of her feelings for him. The saboteur can now understand why she had told him that those of Uzumaki blood were stubborn when it comes to family and all their loved ones as the young Uzumaki had had double the stubbornness because her Grandsire was just as stubborn when he had wanted to be. Then to their surprise, the redhead's body started to glow a bright white making the humans all look away from the light.

"Optimus, get back!" Ironhide ordered.

"By the Allspark," Ratchet whispered in awe.

Optimus moved back as Ironhide had told him to and could only watch in surprise as her skin turned into metal and her body changed size, but managed to obtain its curve like look while also growing in height. Her helm looked human like, but her antennas looked a bit like wolf ears while her armor color was a whitish blue color with aquamarine biolights. What had Jazz staring a bit in surprise was that while she was the height of Ironhide, her build was made for Cybernins and she even has a visor like him over her optics.

"It would seem that she has found her Cybertronian form," Ironhide sighed as he looked him.

Sam looked at the now Cybertronian femme in surprise before letting out a sigh.

"So, that's why..." the young Witwicky spoke up making the Autobot Leader and the others all look at him.

"Why what, Sam?" Optimus asked as he moved towards the still offline femme.

It was than that Sam started to explain about how he had meet the 11 of the 13 Original Primes and that Maika was with him during that meeting. He also said that he thinks that they had kept her behind to speak a bit more to her and that her change from her human form to her Cybertronian one must have been what they wanted to talk about. By this time, the Prime was kneeling next to her new body, holding her close to his spark as he listened to Sam while Ratchet did scans to make sure that the Uzumaki's now new frame was in working order. It was when Sam finished talking that Maika came online and Optimus was able to see when she lifted her visor and then blinked opened her optics that they were the same aquamarine color only they now glowed more brighter.

" **Flamedance**?" the Prime asked.

The young Uzumaki lifted up her helm to lock optics with him before a small smile came to her face.

" **Optimus** ," she breathed in answer making the Prime pull her closer and into a hug as more coolant tears fall. " **Oh, Optimus**."

The humans and 'bots all turned around and walked a good bit a ways to give them some time to themselves.

" **I...I thought**..."

Maika wrapped her arms around his neck and gently stroked his back.

" **It's alright** ," she cooed as she nuzzled his helm with her own while the Prime just held her closer to him as he relish in being able to hold her without about hurting her. " **Optimus**..." She pulled back a bit to look into his optics before she cupped his faceplates and leaned her forehelm against his own all while keeping optic connect. " **I'm fine**."

She gently used her thumbs to wipe away his tears before he took that chance to cover her lip components with his own. This got a surprise gasp from her before she all to happily returned the kiss while warping her arms around his neck once again.

" **I love you, Flamedance** ," the Prime whispered as he pulled back slightly from the kiss.

" **I love you, too, Optimus** ," she returned the whisper before pulling him back in for another kiss.

"ABOUT TIME!" they heard Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide, Will, Epps, Sam, and Mikaela shout at the same time.

The two of them pulled back from the kiss to shoot the 7 of them a death glare and at those glares they all took off running away. Maika let out a small giggle at seeing them hightail it to which Optimus cackled as he enjoy seeing her happy. As they all waited for their ride to arrive, she told them all what the Primes had told her while staying close to her Prime and afterwards Ratchet went to work on repairing the Prime. It wasn't long till the sun started going down when everyone started to board the C-17s that came to pick them up and the Uzumaki had returned to her human form to make more room.

...My Line...

Once the C-17s landed on a battleship that would take them to the base, they were all meet with a pissed off Galloway, who stormed up to both Lennox and Maika though it was aimed more at the Major. Will let out a groan while the young Uzumaki remained expressionless as she tried to keep her temper in check.

"Major," he growled. "You can kiss your career goodbye Major."

The Uzumaki let out a snort of amusement.

"And you can kiss your own career goodbye, glitch," she growled.

Galloway glared at her and she just returned it with even more heated glare.

"Why don't you stay out of this, you freak of nature," he huffed.

The soldiers and a good bit of the Autobots where in an up roar while Sam and Mikaela along with his parents started at the guy in disbelief and anger.

"Why you..." she started growl as to the surprise of everyone there her hair started to rise up and split while she was creaking her knuckles just as she started to stalk forward like a panther to prey, but Lennox grabbed her arm. "Let me go, Lennox. That son of a glitch needs to be taught a lesson."

"Oh, I wasn't going to stop you," the Major told her before he leaned in next to her ear. "I just thought you should know that he called Prime a pile of scrap metal when he was put in charge of command of the base."

"HE WAS WHAT AND HE SAID WHAT?!" she roared in outrage that had everyone jump in surprise. "How in the pit was he put in command of the base when Morshower is the only one in command?"

"Pit if I know," answered Will with sigh before he released. "Have fun."

With that word said, the young Uzumaki jumped at Galloway and landed a punch in his face that broke his nose again then it was followed by her kneeing him the groins that was he was bent over, she kneed him in the face and finally she kicked him in the back of the head. Once he was on the ground she forced him to roll onto his back where she placed a foot on his chest with her hands on her hips and a glare on her face.

"If you ever, threaten my family, friends, and myself again then I will end you and not even Optimus well be able to stop me," she growled at him. "Oh, also if you ever bad mouth my  _PRIME_  again than I will make your life a living nightmare." She put a bit of pressure on his chest. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

"Crystal!" he yelped in fear.

With one last glare aimed right at him, Maika removed her foot and then stormed off with Naitokuro running after her while the others all cleared a path for her.

"Optimus, I'm sorry to say this, but your femme is like a femme version of Unicorn himself," Ironhide deadpan.

The Prime looked over at the weapons specialist before looking to where Maika stormed off to.

"It would seem that you right," he told him. "Though from what she told me, it's normal for Uzumaki's to lose their tempers."

This had his whole Autobot team and the soldiers looking at him in horror while Jazz laughed loudly as she had told him about that.

"Dear Primus," both Ironhide and Ratchet whispered.

"We are so dead," Epps and Lennox stated in horror.

This had Optimus cackling softly to himself as he walked over to Sam, who was watching the sunset, to talk to him.

"Thank you, Sam, for saving my life," he thanked.

"Welcome," Sam smiled up at him. "Thank you for believing in me."

...My Line...

_Our races united by a history long forgotten and a future we shall face together._

_I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message so that our pasts will always be remembered, for in those memories, we live on. -_ Optimus Prime


End file.
